Perfect Imperfections
by insubordinateGryffindor
Summary: Lenora Black has problems. Her boyfriend is Marcus Flint, she lives at Malfoy Manor with her Aunt and Uncle. She is in Slytherin and unfortunately, she falls in love with Oliver Wood. From a relctant friendship to troublesome love.
1. The Boyfriend, His Bed, and a Breakup

Perfect Imperfections Chapter One-The Boyfriend, His Bed, and a Break Up

It's just one of those days; the sky is the color of murky grey. The rain pelting against the serpent decorated stained glass windows. A pair of dark grey eyes, staring longingly out of one of the open windows. The cool air, wafting into the room, through her long flaxen colored hair. Shining and flowing, giving her a mysterious look, her skin a pale milky white giving her a slightly startling appearance.

Footsteps could be heard, walking in the direction of her large richly decorated room. She paid no mind as it was probably her Uncle. The door creaked open; she turned and was surprised to see that it was not her uncle but, her cousin, Draco Malfoy. "Yes?" she asked, in her light airy tone, she usually used when in a state of desperate longing. He stared at her for a moment, his pale pointed face, gazing into her face. It was not a look of hatred she had thought he felt for her, as he had not said a word to her all summer since she had arrived. It was a look of despair, one of a sort of wanting. Perhaps he wanted them to be friends? They were cousins after all. Still, he continued to gaze at her. Not speaking a word for the longest time.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked, in such a soft and loving voice. Immediately he dropped himself into her arms, sobbing slightly. She held on to him, stroking his soft, white-blonde hair. She had noticed a reddish purple mark on the back of his neck, it was bleeding slightly. At once, her thoughts were confirmed, her Uncle Lucius seemed to be teaching Draco tough love. It was sad to her that this boy, just turning eleven is being so mistreated by the one who helped birth and raise him. He must have been jealous by the way his father had doted on her all summer; it also may have made him suffer greatly. "It's all right. Shh..He does love you. I know it, don't worry, soon you'll be at Hogwarts with me, just a few more days", she whispered, still stroking his soft blonde hair.

For the longest time, he lay there, in her arms. She loved her cousin; he was actually like a brother to her as neither she nor he had any other siblings. A bit later on, Draco got up and left her room, his head, hanging low in shame. Shame, she thought he felt for showing weakness, especially in front of her. She sat in the dark, high backed armchair, staring into the fire, protruding from the shiny marble fireplace. She sat in the chair, her legs crossed as she continually stared into the fire, the black marble, giving it an eerie sort of appearance. How, had it come to this? How had she been sent to live with her uncle? Why had she been sent there? Letting her thoughts drift away, her eyes shut slowly. At least ten minutes passed by, she wasn't sure. Suddenly, her Aunt's voice rang through the large hallways. Calling her down to the sitting room.

She walked slowly down the large emerald encrusted, black marble staircase. Her eyes soon fell upon her longtime boyfriend, Marcus Flint. He stood there, smirking slightly. "Darling, look who's here to take you out tonight", her aunt Narcissa said, proudly.

"Hello", she said, looking at him.

"Evening love", he said, taking her hand and kissing it. To her Aunt and Uncle, he was the perfect gentleman but, when out of the sight of Lucius and Narcissa, Flint became a completely perverted brute. How she had ever fallen for such a clod, she would never figure it out. As they walk out of the enormously large manor, Flint wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked back and noticed, young Draco, staring wantingly out of the window. She turned back and walked with her boyfriend. For sometime now, she had wanted to end it but, she had no idea how to. He was easily angered and the breakup would most likely be painful for her, physically anyway.

"So, where do you want to go tonight, Love?" he asked her, in that deep sexual voice of his. She knew where this was going so she simply said, "Your place, I guess". He smiled, pleased by her answer. All the way there, she stood silent, walking with him. He didn't really mind as she was always like that before they were to make love. She didn't really think of it as "making love" as Flint tended to be rough with her. They got to his large manor-like house; he opened the large wrought iron gate and let her go before him. She heard the gate creak noisily to a close. Flint's heavy footsteps walking behind her. His parents must not have been home, otherwise, they would not have been making so much noise.

He reached the door first and opened it for her. She stepped in and took a look around again. To her he was certainly a "putain homme". She just didn't understand how someone she'd known for so many years since he was a sweet boy, and had to watch him turn into such a git. She deduced that it was his father's fault; he was always very strict and hard on him. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, the stairs she had walked up dozens of times before. They soon reached the end of the hall, a large black oak door with a silver plaque read "Marcus Flint" in emerald letters. He opened the door slowly and let her in first, he was always a gentleman when doing that. Of course, it was only so he could lock the door.

She turned, facing him. She really didn't feel much like having him ravage her like he did every time she came over and his parents were out. As it happened, she really had no say in the matter. So, they slowly removed each other's clothing… Maybe two hours had passed, she wasn't really certain. She was trying to catch her breath without letting out a whimper. He lay next to her on the silky green and silver bedding, cigarette in his mouth. He smoked every time, right after sex. She really hated that. She turned away from him, he didn't seem to mind, he never minded.

He sat up, still smoking, the ashes falling against the dark wooded floors. He gets up and heads for the shower, she laid there, regretting ever sleeping with him in the first place. She sits up and gazes out of the window, her mind not really with her body at the moment. It's still raining, and yet she could see a boy about her age walking with a broom in hand and in a pair of scarlet robes, walking out onto an empty field. From what she could tell, he was thin, fit, and had brown hair that was plastered to his head from the rain. "Why would anyone be out practicing Quidditch in this rain?" she said, to herself. "I see you've spotted that idiot Wood", Flint's voice said, startling her. "The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" she asked, curiously. She knew he had looked familiar. "Unfortunately, yes. The very same. Though, he doesn't stand a chance at winning the Quidditch Cup", Flint said, smugly. "You're such a git, Marcus", she said, turning away from him. "What? What did I say?" he said, as she began to walk away. Before she reached the door, however she felt his fingers clasp around her arm and she was pulled towards him. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you", he said, in a low menacing voice. She stared up at him, her eyes wide but, full of contempt. "Don't grab me like that. Marcus", she said, in voice just as cruel.

"When did you get so defiant?", he asked, smirking, the anger still behind his eyes. "When did _you_ become such a git?", she asked, glaring at him. This was not the way she wanted it to end, but it most likely would. "Are you saying you want to break up?" he asked, in a softer tone. This took her so by surprise that she did not answer immediately. "Yes. I'm sorry Marcus, I do. I just can't stand who you have become", she answered, turning away once more. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"You used to be so charming and sweet. Now, you are just...completely barbaric. What happened to the Marcus I used to know and love? _My _Marcus", she said, facing him once more. "That Marcus was a loser. He's gone now, and he is _never _coming back", he replied, taking a step towards her. "Marcus. Please, we can't be together anymore. We can't. We just want different things, you and I. I'm not in love with you anymore", she replied, her eyes, pleading him. "Get out", he said, looking at her disgustedly. "What?" she sputtered, surprised by his reply. "Just _get out_", he commanded, in a cold hard voice. She nodded softly, and turned to walk away. "Oh and Lenora?" he said, calm once more. "Yes?" she answered. "Don't forget these", he said, holding up a pair of silk emerald panties.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment, as she snatched them and slipped them on. She walked out of his room, and left the dark manor as soon as was possible. She ran out, and was finally past the gate when, she slipped and fell into a muddy, sludge filled puddle. "Bloody Hell...are you alright?" spoke a thick Scottish accent that she recognized immediately.


	2. Reluctance in Friendship

**Chapter 2-Reluctance in Friendship**

She looked up, embarrassed that she had fallen, in mud. Especially in front of him. He approached her, holding his hand out to her. "Let me help you up", he said, smiling. She looked reluctant. She would not accept his hand.

"No, thank you", she replied, smugly. She attempted to get up herself but, instead slipped even more into the muddy puddle.

"Come on. Take my hand", he said, smiling once more. She really did not want to accept his help. Unfortunately, it didn't look too good. She took his hand begrudgingly, and he pulled her up with ease. Her entire backside was covered.

"Thanks..", she muttered. She looked down at her hand, still in his. "Uh, can I have my hand back, Mr. Wood?", she asked.

"Oh uh, yeah..Sorry", he sputtered, blushing.

She turned and pulled her wand out of her cloak, using a spell to clean the mud off of her. "Goodbye", she said, not turning back. Oliver stood in the rain. Staring at her as she began to disappear. He smiled, intrigued by the encounter.

"It's going to be an interesting year", he said to himself. It took him a minute before he realized it was still raining and he had yet to start practicing, now that he was Captain of The Gryffindor Quidditch team. Which he thought he really deserved.

Lenora continued to walk to her Aunt and Uncle's house, still trying to take in what had happened in Marcus's bedroom. She somewhat regretted the abrupt break up that had resulted in her embarrassment today. "What a prat..", she said to herself. Though, she didn't know if she was talking about Flint…or Wood. She finally entered Malfoy Manor, once in her room, she changed into some dry clothing. She was toweling her hair dry when, there was a knock at the door.

Lenora turned and smiled. "Hello Draco", she said, lovingly.

"Hi, Lenora", the eleven year old said, shyly.

"Come, come in", she said, sitting on her bed. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"I missed you", Draco whispered, blushing.

"Aw, I missed you too Love", she said, smiling. She hugged her cousin. She was happy that Draco really loved her. She just didn't know what kind of love.

"Well, it's getting rather late, past your bedtime I think", Lenora said.

Draco took Lenora's hand and she walked with him to his large bedroom. "I'll tuck you in", she said. He was already in his satin emerald pajamas. He climbed into his king-sized silk encased bed. Lenora pulled the sheets over him. He smiled as she kissed both of his cheeks.

"Goodnight Draco", Lenora said, in a loving voice.

"Goodnight Lenora…I love you", he said, blushing once more.

"I love you too", she said, extinguishing the lights in his room, before leaving.

The next morning, Lenora was out in Diagon Alley, shopping for her last minute school supplies. She spotted Flint, with another Slytherin girl. A girl she knew. A girl in her very same dorm. "I don't bloody believe it. It's not even been two days and he's already banging some tramp", Lenora said to herself.

"Hey", Oliver's voice said, from behind her.

Lenora turned to look up at the handsome yet, burly Scottish boy's face. "Oh. Hello. Goodbye", she said, turning and walking away.

"Hey wait! That's it?", he said, keeping pace with her.

"Well, yes. You said _hey _and I replied. Other than that, I don't believe there should have to be anymore interaction between the two of us", she answered, snidely.

"But, why not?", he asked, confused.

"Well, I'm in Slytherin. I'm also a Black. Sorry but, a friendship is just not possible between us", she replied, averting her eyes. In reality, she couldn't care less about bloodlines and family names. She just didn't think it was a good idea to befriend Oliver Wood. More importantly, it would cause trouble at the Malfoy home.

"But, that doesn't matter. We can be friends…or is there another reason? Because Flint is your boyfriend?", he asked, his chocolate brown eyes, surveying her pale and slightly flushed face.

"Flint's _not _my boyfriend. I just don't know if I should trust you. That's all", she said, finally looking into his eyes.

At that moment, realization hit her. He was not at all like Marcus Flint. Not one little bit. She could tell a lot about a person, just by staring into their eyes.

"You can trust me, I won't try to hit on you or anything like that", he said, in a sincere tone of voice.

"Alright then. I guess we can be friends. Mr. Wood", she said, in a dignified way.

"Sure thing, Miss Black. It's Oliver, by the way", he said, smiling brightly.

"Lenora Black", she said, before walking away. Once again, Oliver stood watching her retreating figure, in an intrigued silence.

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be a good year", he sighed, smiling to himself.


	3. Compartment Commotion

**Compartment Commotion**

"What is his problem?", Lenora asked herself, as she entered the Apothecary. She did need to stock up on so potions ingredients. After purchasing her supplies, she stopped at Florean Fortescue's for luck, on the deck. It was a beautiful, clear day. Not at all like it had been the day before.

She looked around, looking but, not seeing. Her mind was too preoccupied, to really see things. It was almost dark when she came away from her thoughts. It was the last night, before she would return to Hogwarts, with Draco in tow. She ran all the way down to Malfoy Manor. It was almost time for dinner. "Sorry I'm late, oh! Draco, where are Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius?", she asked, walking into the empty dining hall. Draco was sitting with a full seven course meal in front of him.

"They had to be somewhere tonight. They will not be home until later", he answered, glumly.

"Oh, well we'll just have dinner together", Lenora said, smiling. She sat across from him and began to eat slowly. After a few moments of silence, they began talking freely and laughing. After dinner, Lenora tucked him in, and kissed his pale cheeks again. He blushed even brighter than the night before.

She walked back into her room. Grabbing a silver backed brush off of her vanity, she began brushing her silky, flaxen hair. A few minutes of this and she was soon in her ivory laced, nightdress. She lifted the alabaster and gold silk bedspread, and climbed into her bed. Finally, she closed her eyes, and fell into a dream filled sleep.

It was finally morning, Lenora's first day as a fifth year. Everything went by so quickly that she and Draco were already in the Hogwarts express. He'd found his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, so she was alone to roam. "Hey Friend", Oliver said, stepping in front of her.

"Oh, hello Mr. Wood", she said, in a bored tone.

"It's Oliver, remember?", he said, his smile faltering.

"Yes. I remember. Why?", she said, walking past him.

"Well, we are friends now…so you can call me Oliver, Lenora", he said, walking beside her. She sighed heavily and stopped walking.

"I'm still sort of reluctant, Wood", she said, looking up at him. _Wow he has such gorgeous brown eyes. "They are like rich chocolate…Whoa! No no no no no! I cannot think that about him!! He's in Gryffindor. Just by agreeing to be his friend, I've disgraced my family…bugger…"_

"You alright?" Oliver asked, snapping Lenora out of her sordid thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you for your concern…Oliver", Lenora replied, face flushed.

_"_Well, come on, I found us a compartment together", Oliver said, smiling even more, at the sound of his name. He took her hand and pulled her along, easily. It was as if she were just a little doll. She didn't mind, she was just starting to get used to him.

They were finally at Oliver's reserved compartment. He slid the door open, and let her in first. She smiled to herself, so that he would not see. He closed it but, did not lock it. She felt, immediately reassured of Oliver's intentions. They were not impure. "Thanks for finally coming around", Oliver said to her.

They were sitting directly across from each other. "I haven't completely come around you know. I still think this friendship is a bad idea. But, I suppose I can deal with it", she replied, in a snobbish way.

"You're not like the Malfoys, Lenora. You're actually quite nice. Nicer than you let on", Oliver said, in response to her tone.

"Keep thinking that", she replied, though she couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

It was then where they had their first awkward silence. It was quite sometime before one of them spoke. Not surprisingly, Oliver was first to speak. "So, Flint…huh?", Oliver muttered.

"What about him?", Lenora asked.

"Why Flint? He's a complete arse. A cheating arse at that. Why would you date someone like'im?", Oliver asked, in a quiet voice.

"He wasn't like that when we were kids, Oliver", Lenora answered.

"Oh?", he said, his left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"He changed…that's all. I loved him so much…but it's over now. There's nothing I could do", Lenora answered, tonelessly.

"Ah…well I'm sorry", Oliver said, truthfully. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or see her looking like that. Like she would never be happy again. "I won't hurt you like that Lenora", Oliver said, reaching out to touch her soft, pale hand.

She looked up and gave him a half-smile as, he took her hand in his. "Thanks Oliver", she said.

"Not at all", he said, smiling back. Her hand was still in his when, the compartment door slid open. Lenora looked up, and to her horror, Flint was standing in the doorway. A look of utmost loathing and disgust on his face.

"Marcus!", Lenora gasped. Pulling her hand out of Oliver's grip.

"What in the bloody Hell's going on here?", He asked, in a bitter voice.

"It's nothing Marcus. We were just talking. That's all", Lenora replied, in an indifferent way.

"Yeah Flint. That's it. She's not your girl anymore so what do you care?", Oliver said, standing up to face him. He was still inches shorter than Marcus.

"Oh? And you think that you actually have a chance with her?", Marcus said, in a smug tone, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, I think I do", Oliver said, glaring at Marcus.

"Oi! Stop it! The both of you! Marcus GET OUT!! Oliver sit down", Lenora demanded, in a fierce tone. Marcus smirked before leaving. Oliver slammed the compartment door so hard, the glass windows trembled loudly. Lenora looked at him, pitying him. He actually thought he had a chance. Poor bloke.

"Are you okay?", she asked, looking at his face.

"Yeah, yeah thanks", Oliver said, all traces of the smile that was so apparent a few moments ago, gone.

"I'm sorry, about Marcus. He's just a git. Don't listen to him", Lenora said, taking _his _hand this time. He smiled a small smile, as he wrapped his long fingers around her small pale hand again.

"Looks like we're here", Oliver said, looking out of the window.

Lenora let go of his hand and walked over to the door. She slid it open and turned towards Oliver. "See you at the banquet", she said, before leaving him again. And for the third time in a row, left him to stare at her retreating figure, while thinking the same thing.

_"Yep, s'gonna be an interesting year"_


	4. Class Cutting Kiss

Chapter 4- Class Cutting Kiss

When Oliver finally arrived in the Great Hall, his eyes lingered over to the Slytherin House table. He scanned the table eagerly for his new friend. For Lenora. _There she is. _He thought, as his eyes landed on the Slytherin beauty he so desperately wanted to get close to. However, he knew it was going to be difficult. She was very reluctant to be his friend. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get to spend as much time with her as he'd like to. He had the Quidditch Team to train now, especially if he wanted to beat Flint's team.

He gazed at her beautiful face. He really wanted to be her friend, her bestfriend, maybe even more…someday. "Hey look Oliver! Harry Potter!!" Katie's voice whispered, excitedly. Oliver looked up, and sure enough. There he was. A short and scrawny bespectacled kid, jet black hair, bright green eyes, and there it was…the lightening shaped scar.

"Wow", Oliver whispered. He tore his eyes away from Harry Potter, now just being sorted into Gryffindor House. Oliver cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, as he sat near the twins.

Lenora found herself looking at the Gryffindor table. "Wow, Harry Potter", she whispered to herself. She looked at Draco, he looked somewhat sour. She had never seen a look so wrong on his face before. Immediately, she knew that the sweet boy she had known was probably gone. Just like Flint. No, Flint was an arse, but…not Marcus…_her Marcus_. She had to forget _him _now. He was gone. Dr. Jekyll was gone; Mr. Hyde…was here to stay.

"Draco? What's wrong Love?" Lenora asked him, concernedly.

"Harry Potter…" he merely muttered, and that was it. She would not be getting an answer from him. _Poor Draco, _she thought, shaking her head slowly. She looked over to the Gryffindor table again. This time, her eyes, met Oliver's. She looked away quickly. Even if they were to be friends, she could not allow herself to get too close to him. Never.

Shortly after the banquet, Lenora was on her way to Slytherin House, when Draco bumped past her, with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh…Merlin", she sighed. He was already becoming Mr. Hyde. _Not you too, Draco…_Lenora thought, sadly. Not him too. She entered the common room, and walked to the dormitory she shared with four other girls. Nobody was there yet. She smiled a little, despite all of her morbid thoughts.

The next morning, it was time for the first day of classes. "Brilliant…" Lenora muttered. She walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. She really didn't feel like going to class with a bunch of idiots from her house.

"Morning, Friend", Oliver's said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled by him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Wood", Lenora answered, not meeting his gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking somewhat put out.

"Nothing. You just startled me. That's all", Lenora answered, pushing a loose strand of her flaxen hair, behind her ear.

"Well, alright. So what do you have today?" he asked, as they walked away, forgetting about breakfast.

"Um, I believe I have Potions with Snape", Lenora replied, calming down somewhat. It was kind of nice to be around Oliver, despite the fact that he was a blood traitor.

"Why do you want to be my friend Oliver?" Lenora asked him.

"Because, you seem genuinely interesting, unlike the other girls. Also, I told you before. You're nicer than you act. With me at least", he answered, smiling.

"You have a nice smile", Lenora said, to him.

"Thanks, I only smile like this for you", Oliver said, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth. Lenora smiled again, but was lost for words. She'd never met anyone as sweet or complimentary as he was. It took her several moments before she realized that she and Oliver were late for Potions.

"Oh Bugger!! We're late to Potions", she complained.

"It's alright, come on, let's go sit by the lake", Oliver said, taking her hand and leading her out onto the grounds.

His hand was strong and warm. It felt nice, as opposed to Flint's forceful mannerisms. Nope, Oliver was definitely nothing like Flint. He was careful, soft, warm, kind. Where as, Flint was cold, harsh, and forceful. What had she seen in him? What had she been thinking when she had finally agreed to date him exclusively three years ago? Well, that was all behind her now. Flint was no more. "Okay, I think you can let go of my hand now", Lenora replied, as they sat by the lake. It was too nice a day to pass up during class.

Every now and then, one did need a break form the confinement of the castle, even though; it was the first day of school. She sat near him but, not too close. They were only friends after all. She brought her legs close, resting her chin against her knees, her arms, wrapped against her alabaster legs. Oliver was sitting, up leaning against his hands, his fit, long legs, straightened out in front of him. A soft and warm breeze, ruffled her long flaxen hair, she threw her head back softly, and laughed. A melodic laugh. It made Oliver, smile even more. He hadn't seen her so relaxed, before.

"You are so beautiful", Oliver said, aloud.

"Thank you", Lenora said, surprised to see that he was unabashed. He certainly was bold. No one had ever said something like that to her. Except for Flint. But, that was only so that she would shag him. Dirty git.

"It's true. You are", Oliver said, leaning closer to her. She could feel the blush, creeping up on her pale, already flushed face. She hadn't been so close to a guy like this, that wasn't Flint.

"Hey Lenora?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver?" she replied.

"Would you hex me if I kissed you right now?" he asked, in a soft voice.

"What? You want to kiss me?" Lenora spluttered, in surprise.

"Yeah, so will you hex me? If I kiss you that is?" Oliver said, laughing a warm laugh.

"I don't know…I've never kissed another boy, besides Marcus", Lenora replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I guess, I'll just have to see for myself", Oliver said, quietly. He leaned forward, his face just barely inches apart from her face. His lips, brushing softly against hers.

His lips pressed onto her's, so warm and sweet, his long fingers, running through her flaxen hair. Her small hand, against his warm, red cheek. It was the first sweet and passionate kiss, she had ever received. Somehow, she was glad it was with Oliver. She liked him, she really did. Oliver, reluctantly, pulled away. "So, are you going to hex me?" Oliver asked, in a low voice.

"Not yet", Lenora whispered, too mesmerized to react smartly. He was possibly the best kisser she'd ever kissed. Not that she'd kissed anyone else, other than Flint.


	5. Friends, Kisses, and Arguments

Chapter 5-Friends, Kisses, and Arguments

"Come on Lenora. We're going to miss lunch", Oliver said, pulling her up. Lenora was in a complete daze. His lips, his fingers in her hair, those lips! Oh she was smitten. She wasn't sure if she liked him or his kissing but, those lips!! Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips again. She suddenly found herself, back in the castle. How had they come to be there? The entrance to the Great Hall suddenly in her view. Oliver's hand, slipping away from her's. The Slytherin table, far from the Gryffindors, far from Oliver.

Shaking her head violently, everything finally became clearer. Oliver was her soul-mate. She didn't think she would be able to go one day without seeing him. As reluctant as she had been just a few days before, she was sure of it. _He _was the one. The only one. The one she'd been waiting for, all her life. As cheesy as it sounded, yes _he _was. But, was she the one for him? "Lenora where were you today? I had to tell all of the professors you were sick", said the voice of a girl in her year and dormitory. Lenora looked up at the black haired girl, her dark eyes, searching Lenora's face, suspiciously.

"I felt a little ill so, I went to catch some fresh air out by the lake", Lenora lied. It was easy to lie; she was after all, a Black. No one in Slytherin house would question her lies, even if they knew it to be a lie. "Oh, well I hope you feel better", she said, going back to her place at the table, between a tall brown haired boy and a thin blonde boy with horn rimmed glasses. Lenora looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled when her eyes found Oliver. He looked up from his plate and smiled an even bigger perfect smile. She would have to tread lightly. Lenora now decided then and there that she would have to make Oliver think that he has no chance with her. That they could only be friends, at the risk of her own heart. At least, until they leave Hogwarts.

Lenora paid hardly any attention to her food, as her mind was elsewhere. It was still by the Black Lake, with Oliver. "_My Oliver..._" Lenora whispered, to herself. She looked up, daring her eyes to linger once more to where Oliver sat. He was now in a conversation with a boy she did not recognize. He had dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses, behind which she could see the exact shade of brown in his eyes. Just like Oliver's. He was a first year, a little tan skinned girl with violet eyes, and short light brown hair, held his hand. Lenora smiled at the innocence of the two. And yet, she could swear the little girl looked familiar, yes she was. But, how could she be sorted in Gryffindor? When her older brother Michael was in Slytherin?

Oliver looked up and caught Lenora's eyes again. Smiling again, he got up from the table, patted the boy on the head and walked out of the Great Hall. Lenora was tempted to get up at once, to go to him. But, that would have been utterly suspicious. She let a few more students leave before, finally getting up to go herself. She walked slowly, with her usual composure, before finally reaching the outside of the Great Hall. She walked to the Entrance and opened the doors, she was just about to break into a run to find him when, hand grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She looked up to see Oliver's, bright smiling face. "You scared me", Lenora gasped, clutching her heart.

"Sorry, Lenora. I just didn't want you to miss me", Oliver said, letting her arm loose.

"I wasn't looking for you, I just felt like sitting by the lake once more. That's all", Lenora said, coolly.

"Right, well then let's go", he said, following her down to the lake.

"Draco knows, we're friends. Oliver", she said, frowning slightly.

"Does that matter?", Oliver asked, mimicking her frown. She let out a small giggle and shook her head. "He won't tell anyone", she answered, regaining her cool manner. She was beginning to show a little too much emotion. It was bad, especially in front of Oliver. That could not happen. She would have to keep her emotions in check, before she would be the one to end up hurt.

"_Oliver must never know of my feelings for him...", _Lenora thought to herself, as the warm wind, blew through her hair again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wind on her face. It felt warmer, not like wind should. She could feel soft lips upon hers, once again.

Oliver was kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The warm heat of his body, making her temperature rise. She found herself gasping for breath as his warm lips, moved from her jaw to her neck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. It was unbearable. "Ol-Oliver...", she breathed, gasping, as his fingers ran down the small of her back.

"Yes...love...?", he whispered hoarsely. He was still kissing her neck, skillfully running his fingers down her sides, her hips.

"Stop...", she breathed reluctantly. He pulled away, letting his arms fall to his sides. Looking slightly abashed, he plopped back down on the grass. Lenora looked away, blushing furiously. How could she have been so stupid? She practically shagged him, there. She had to distance herself from him, and quickly. "Um…I have to go. Bye Wood", she said, jumping up and running all the way back to the castle, before he could even get in one syllable. "What in Salazar's knickers was I doing? Oh! Great! I just completely buggered on my plans to keep my distance!", Lenora cried out. She walked further down the corridor, not even watching where she was going.

"Lenora? What's wrong? Are you alright?", asked a familiar voice. Lenora looked up, not realizing that she looked haggard at the moment.

"Oh! Hello Shem. I'm fine. Why?", Lenora replied, innocently.

He looked at her skeptically, his dark wine colored eyes observing her appearance. He sighed heavily taking in her usually neat hair which was now sticking out in a few places, her flushed cheeks, her tousled robes. It looked like she was just having a row with someone. "Really? Well you look like you've been duffed up a bit. Or, is it something else? Don't lie, you know I know you more than you know yourself", he said, sternly. He ran his fingers through his silky black hair as he waited for her response. Lenora looked at her bestfriend. She smiled, remembering the first day they met.

_It was her first year, she was standing in line, timid and scared. When she turned her face to see a handsome first year next to her. He had bronze skin and wine colored eyes, with hair like the night sky that flopped down to his ears. He looked scared as well. "Are you okay?", she asked, in a small voice. He turned to look at her._

_He smiled a little and said, "Yes, I'm just a little nervous. Thanks", he answered._

_"Me too! I'm Lenora Black, what's your name?", she asked, sweetly._

_"Shem Hetep Ramsey! I just came here from Egypt, my family moved here last month", he said, smiling even brighter._

_"Nice to meet you! Do you...want to be my friend?", Lenora asked, shyly._

_"Yeah!! We could be bestfriends!", he said excitedly._

_She smiled and nodded as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. A few minutes later, they were both happily sorted into Slytherin and have been bestfriends since._

"Um well...if I tell you this, you can never tell anyone. Especially not anyone we know. It will not be good if anyone else knows", Lenora said, in a stern voice.

"You know you can tell me my dear _Nefer", _he said, taking her hand, as they walked down the corridor together.

"I think I might have a crush...on someone", she said, in a whisper.

"Who is it? Someone in Slytherin?", he asked, curiously.

"No. No one in Slytherin. It's someone in Gryffindor", she confessed shamefully.

"Really? That is interesting. Well then, who is it my Nefer?", Shem asked, kissing her pale hand. He smiled, making her smile. It was always like that between them. They didn't have to try hard to be friends. It was never awkward between them. Shem was one of the few Bisexual boys she knew. They even dated for a few weeks as Second Years. They never did kiss though, it was just too weird for the two. He was definitely much taller than she was. She always had to stand on her toes to kiss his cheek while he had to bend over a bit.

"Oliver Wood", she whispered. She looked up at his face. It was a look of utter amusement. She exhaled slowly, relieved by his reaction.

"Well, you sure do like Quidditch players, Nefer", he said, entwining his fingers with her's.

"Oh shut up. So...what should I do?", she asked, desperately.

"Well, if you really like him Nefer, you shouldn't be afraid to show him. Or, anyone for that matter. Gryffindor or not", he said, as they stood in front of eachother.

"Thanks Shem. I can always count on you", she said, hugging his waist.

"Anytime Nefer, what are bestfriends for. You know I love you, don't you?" he said, looking down into her dark grey eyes.

"I love you too, Mon Cheri", Lenora replied. She stood on her toes as he bent over. Pecking a kiss on his lips, before he picked her up in a tight hug.

Unfortunately, Oliver had seen the wrong thing. He had walked in on the point where Lenora had told Shem she loved him as well. His face, crumpled in pain as tears fell from his chocolate colored eyes. It just wasn't fair. He had seriously thought Lenora liked him. But, she _loves _another. A Slytherin in fact, they do like to stick together, don't they? He walked back to the dormitory where he laid on his bed. Pulling the scarlet hangings to a close, he let out a loud sob. Why? Why had this happened to him? He just couldn't bare the thought of her, in _his_ arms in any other one's arms. The tears were finally gone as he laid there. Depression, finally setting in. Today _was _a good day. That is, until Lenora had kissed and uttered those words. The words he wished she could say to him, to another person. One he was not familiar with. But, he was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He would have to prove himself to Lenora, by beating him at Quidditch. He would not give up, not until she uttered those words to him, and only him. But first. He would have to confront her about the other one.

"Hey, where's Oliver?", Lenora asked Shem. They were sitting in Charms and of course the Slytherins and Gryffindors had this class together as well. Unfortunately, Oliver was not in his usual seat next to Angelo Eros. His dorm mate from Greece. A handsome boy at that with pallid skin, violet eyes, and raven black hair that runs past his ears and covers his left eye. He usually hung out with Kiran Philotês and Aaron Suwani. Kiran was of a different beauty with golden eyes and long hair to match shimmering along with his pale skin. Aaron's skin was much like Shem's, his hair black as night, with startlingly light green eyes. They were possibly the most beautiful fifth year boys at Hogwarts. Strange as it was, Aaron and Kiran were both in Slytherin, Angelo in Gryffindor. It was their friendship and Shem's support that reassured Lenora that it was okay for her to like and maybe even love, Oliver.

"Hey, Angelo?", Shem asked, turning towards him.

"Yes, Shem?", Angelo asked in his Greek accent, curiosity lighting his beautiful eyes.

"Where is Oliver Wood?", Shem asked him.

"I honestly don't know. Why are you looking for him anyway?", Angelo answered, in suspicion.

"Really, I am just wondering. That is all", Shem said, turning back to a distraught looking Lenora.

"Oh, where could he be?", Lenora whispered, looking up at Shem.

"I've no idea Nefer. But, I can go look for him if you want? It would be less suspicious and, try not to look so mad", Shem's soothing voice whispered, taking her hand in his.

As Prof. Flitwick was grading papers, he had given the class a free period. Lenora and Shem had their heads close together, whispering. His fingers, entwined in her's. "You are my bestfriend and I love you for it. I love you my Nefer", Shem whispered.

"I love you too, Mon Cheri. Now and forever", Lenora whispered.

"I see. So you love someone else", a painfully familiar Scottish voice said.

Lenora's head snapped, up to see Oliver's pain stricken face. She stood up and reached out to touch him. "Oliver please, it's really not what you think", Lenora whispered. Greatful that the chaos in the classroom did not bring any attention to Oliver and herself, she moved closer. Oliver backed away. "Please, don't Oliver. Let me explain", Lenora whispered.

"Explain what? How you love him? How the only reason you were ever my friend was out of pity?", Oliver whispered back, so as not to let her hear the cracking of his voice. He bit his tears back, as he stared at the tall slender frame of his new enemy. How could Lenora be in love with him? A Slytherin!! Why? Why couldn't she just love him, like he loves her. Yes, it's true. Oliver loves Lenora. No matter how he looked at it, he loves her. These few short days in her company had been the happiest of his life. But, now that was to come to an end because of _him._

"No, it's not true. I like you Oliver, so much. Why can't you understand?", Lenora whispered, tears threatening to expose her true feelings. Oliver didn't look at her. "But, I see now that I was mistaken. You are just like him. Like Flint. I don't want anymore to do with you Oliver Wood", Lenora said, in a cool indifferent voice. Her old Malfoyish mask, was back. She turned back to Shem, as Oliver went back to facing Angelo, who was now in a conversation with Aaron and Kiran. Shem looked over at her, and took her hand. He gave her a sort of are you okay look. She just sighed and turned away from Shem. Not wanting to feel tempted to look Oliver's way.

"Nefer? Are you alright?", Shem asked, concernedly. Shem's eyes search her face, scrutinizing her stony face. He could not find a single expression, not even from her eyes, which usually gave her away completely. But, not this time, the old mask was back. She shook his head slowly and pulled out his copy of _Hogwarts, a History._ He perused it for awhile. But, couldn't completely get the utter look of the pain on Wood's face that he could not concentrate. He didn't even know the bloke, but still. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling that it was all his doing. His entire fault. His mind already made up, Shem decided to talk to him after their classes for the day had concluded. He would not tolerate Lenora's unhappiness any longer.

Lenora did not look at either side of her the entire time. She did not want Oliver nor Shem, to see the tears glistening in her eyes. What now? What could she do without Oliver? She thought he was different but, no. He was just like Flint. Shem was the only boy she could count on. The only one she could trust. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Oliver! Why did he have to get under her skin like that? The day was finally over. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, not bothering to wait for Shem.

_Nefer-Roughly translated means Beauty or Handsome in Egyptian Language_


	6. Slytherin Shenanigans

Chapter Six-Slytherin Shenanigans and Interesting Confessions

A/N: Different Point of views, will be used in this chapter. It is pretty far from the story topic. Just a random chapter. Cale and Fiero are the boys from chapter 5, as is Slone Coffin, the girl with long black hair. Dedicated to Ami-Weasley for utter kindness.

She was just a few feet away from the bathroom when, someone grabbed her arm. She gasped looking up and gladly seeing Shem. "Shem, I can't..I don't know what I'm doing here", Lenora sobbed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed harder.

Shem wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, as he rubbed her back. "Hush now, my Nefer. Everything will be alright. It's going to be fine. Just get some rest and stop crying, please? For me?", he said in his strange English-Egyptian accent. The one he adapted soon after their friendship.

"Oh Shem! I just don't know... Why is he acting like that? Like a cad?", Lenora asked, sniffing lightly as Shem wiped her tears away. She looks up and sees concern and worry in his wine colored eyes. What did she do to deserve such a friend? She loved him deeply, just not in a romantic way. It was strictly platonic.

"I've no idea Nefer. But, I will talk to Wood for you. If that is alright?", he asks, stroking her cheek softly with his long fingers.

"No, I think it has to be me. I am just going to wait for my nerves to calm down. I think I'll have a bath and mull it over in there. I'll see you later, I love you", Lenora said, hugging him tightly. She stood on her toes and kissed Shem's cheek before, leaving to Slytherin Common room. She walked faster, taking a detour she knew Oliver would never take. She did not feel like talking to anyone now that she thought of it. She walked into the dungeon-like common room and settled for a dark high-backed armchair in front of the fireplace. Unbelievable, it was just like when she first came to live with her Aunt and Uncle. She would just sit in front of the fire and stare at it blankly. That was all that was left to do. It was quite sometime before Lenora's head drooped a little, finally she was sleeping.

Shem was more than upset with Oliver Wood. He was upset with anyone that hurt Lenora like that. He walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, hoping to find Wood and confront him. No matter what Lenora had said. Shem walked past Slytherins House table, making a few whisper as he walked to the Gryffindors. There he was, looking miserable and put out. He was not eating a thing, despite the urging of his friends. Shem felt a pang of sympathy for him but, he would not be swayed from what he was about to say. The Blonde girl looked up from Oliver. Katie Bell, was her name.

"Oliver, There is someone behind you", she said, never taking her eyes away from the impressive figure behind him.

Oliver looked up, his eyes; unfocused and his expression; blank. "Can I help you? He said in a toneless voice. He stood up, finally recognizing Shem.

"Yes, you can help me. We need to talk. Come", Shem said, walking out of the Great Hall, not waiting for Oliver to respond. Oliver looked at his friends and then walked out to go follow him. Shem smirked, hearing Oliver's footsteps behind him.

"What do you want? You have Lenora, you don't have to worry about me bothering you two", Oliver said, in a bitter tone.

Shem turned to face him, he smirks. Is he serious? "Are you really that daft Wood? Lenora and I aren't _in love, _we are just friends. Bestfriends, that is how we love eachother. She likes you Wood. She really likes you. More than you think in fact", Shem said, crossing his arms. "Besides, we did our thing for a while. It didn't work, we are just not meant to be like that. I love her, just not in the way you think".

"Are you telling the truth? You aren't just saying that to humiliate me?", Oliver asked, suddenly brought back to life.

"I love Lenora, I've loved her since the first day I met her. I don't like seeing her hurt, especially if a boy is the cause. Talk to her, apologize to her, and just plain be with her", Shem said, letting his arms fall to his sides. He stared at the young Scottish male in front of him. Scrutinizing him, he was handsome alright. Just not with the sort of bad boy vibes Flint gives off. He wasn't as tall as Flint either, nor as refined or suave. He had a certain kind of raw charm. Something different, something Lenora never usually preferred. But, she does now. Shem was trying to figure out what it was about him that attracted her so.

"Seriously?", he asked, in disbelief.

"Of course I'm bloody serious! What do you take me for? She likes you man! She really likes you! Tch!", Shem scoffed, leaving him to his own devices. Honestly, what she saw in that daft little twit, he would never know. Just like, he didn't know why Lenora had ever gone out with that positively insensitive, barbaric, and arrogant berk Flint. She so did not have any taste in men, if she did and he was somehow glad she didn't, she would have gone with Roger Davies or Cedric Diggory. Even if they were, only fourth years. Shem decided to go find Lenora and try to talk her into seeing Wood. "Stupid boy", Shem laughed, as he made his way down to Slytherin House. He stepped in and sighed softly. Lenora was sleeping in the high-backed armchair, in front of the fireplace. He was over to her and stroked her cheek, sitting on the floor beside the chair.

Lenora woke with a start. "Shem! What time is it?", Lenora gasped, looking around nervously.

"Relax my Nefer, it is only nine thirty. It is not late", he answered, in a soft voice. He smiled seeing her composure flaw. It was so rare but, these moments only made him remember that Lenora was more human that she let on. She had been letting that expressionless yet snob-like mask slip away, until now. Because, of him. He looked at her as she processed his words, finally calming down.

"I need to see him Shem. I need to tell him how I feel. But, I'm so upset with what he was saying. How can I bring myself to confront him?", Lenora muttered, smoothing out her long flaxen hair. She looked up at him, her eyes uncertain and perhaps, scared? No, it couldn't be. Lenora was rarely scared of anything. She didn't have to act like a Black or a Malfoy when she was with Shem. No, he was a pureblood and in Slytherin and, as far as Lenora could see, his family were clearly non supporters of Halfbloods and Muggleborns.

"Then see him, my Nefer. Do not be afraid of your feelings for him. He is the one for you. As opposed to that idea as I am, I can see it. Go to him Lenora", Shem said, taking her hand in his and, kissing it. "Go tomorrow my Nefer. Go and tell him how you really feel. No snide remarks and none of your sarcasm", Shem said in a stern yet soft tone. He let go of her hand and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Lenora Black".

"Goodnight Shem Hetep Ramsey", she whispered, before walking into the girls dormitories. She was relieved to find herself the only one in the room. It was a good sign, no one would bother her. She showered and dressed for bed. Her long hair billowing behind her as, she made it over to her emerald and silver sheets. Wrapping herself in the silk blankets, she snuggled against her extra pillow. It was there that she finally went to sleep, and dreamed of Oliver Wood.

Oliver still lay awake, his eyes closed, thinking of Lenora. Assuming that Ramsey was not lying or trying to humiliate him, well then Lenora really did like him. Alot! Yes, tomorrow, Oliver would find Lenora and tell her of his feelings and intentions. His eyes snapped open as he sat up, a new revelation in his mind. "I love her! I love her! So much! Bloody Hell! I love her!", Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, mate. Shut your gob, and go back to sleep", said, Angelo, groggily. His raven hair standing out in different directions. His violet eyes, somewhat, unfocused. His head, drooped back down on his pillow before Oliver could apologize.

"Sorry Angelo", Oliver muttered, before slumping back down on his bed. Finally, sleep took over him.

Meanwhile Shem still awake, gazed into the fire, deeply worried. What would his parents say, when they found out that his sister Zara was not in Slytherin but, in Hufflepuff. Another great disappointment, like his Brother Nebet who, sad to say, was in Gryffindor. What would happen when his last sibling Hetep entered Hogwarts? What house was she fated to inhabit? They would blame him, as usual. As if it was his fault that, his siblings got into different Houses. You can't choose, where you want to be. Satisfied with his thoughts, Shem returned to the dorm he shared with Kiran, Aaron, Fiero Sovrano, and Cale Haemon.

At about two in the morning, Cale and Fiero entered the dorm room, smelling strongly of Fire Whiskey and giggling like mad school girls. Kiran's golden hair was plastered to his head, as he looked up and glared at the two noise makers. "Sorry Kiran…hahaha", Cale laughed, drunkenly. "Shh..We'll wake up the other sods", Fiero breathed. He leaned over and his lips fell against Cale's. Shem sat up, in astonishment. Cale and Fiero were both straight. Shem stared in complete surprise. They were not going to be happy in the morning. Kiran smirked, before returning to his sleep. Kiran was not going to let them forget it.

Shem smiled to himself before dropping back down on his bed. He could hear Cale and Fiero's movements. Were they messing around? Well, he was going to be sure not to let them forget about their little drunken sexcapade. It was morning when, Shem was woken up by loud screams. He jumped out of his bed and pointed his wand. "Oh, it's just you two. He said, laughing. Kiran was laughing too. Cale and Fiero were looking at one another in a disgusted way, they were both in Cale's bed. Naked.

"Get out of my bed!", Cale yelled, pulling his sheets off of Fiero. His blonde hair sticking out on end, jamming his horn-rimmed glasses back on his face.

"What the fuck happened? Why am I in your bed!", Fiero yelled back, his brown hair, tousled and sweaty.

"You two came in like two lushes and then started snogging and shagging", Kiran answered, laughing as Aaron came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?", he asked, looking from Cale to Fiero.

"Nothing much. Just Cale and Fiero showing up at the dorm at two in the morning and shagging", Kiran said, laughing at the two. They were facing away from eachother and were very red in the face. They were bestfriends but, that looked like it was about to change.

"Oh my goodness", Aaron merely said, before walking over to his own bed to get dressed.

"Well boys, now is not the time to be ashamed. As long as no one got hurt, it's fine", Shem said, dressing as well.

"Right…", Cale muttered as he and Fiero walked to the shower. Though, they stayed as far from each other as possible.

Aaron stared after the two boys as they left the room, he noticed their posture was not normal for supposed straight boys. Maybe, they liked eachother, more than friends anyway. "Who are they trying to fool? I think they have been 'messing around' for quite sometime. They probably just want people to think they are only friends. Besides, Cale does have a girlfriend", Aaron said, to Shem and Kiran.

"But, then why is Fiero always with them? I think it's a cover and Slone Coffin may or may not be in on it", Kiran contested.

"You could be right but, how do we know for sure? Maybe she really is in love with him. It would break her heart in two", Aaron said.

Shem shook his head slightly, and let them continue on with their conversation. He was already late in meeting Lenora in the common room. When he got down there, she was sitting by the fire once more. Her hair, not the usual straight and sleek style, it had always been. It was still neat but, more casual, maybe even a little wild. Her eyes though, were still that dull grey color, her face, still in a Malfoyish mask. "Nefer, are you alright? Your hair looks…different. Come on, smile Nefer! You are going to make up with Wood today. You need to look your best", Shem said, startling her.

"Oh! Shem, I didn't notice you. Sorry", Lenora replied, as she stood up.

"You never do, do you Nefer?", he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the common room.

She was stuttering in protest but, Shem was determined for them to make up. "_That's what Bisexual boys are for", _Shem thought, as he and Lenora reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "Just let me do the talking, Nefer", Shem said to her. He stood there, waiting for Lenora to make a move. But, she just stood there, like a statue.

"What if he won't listen, Shem?", Lenora asked, finally speaking.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You march in there and tell him how you feel right now Lenora Amelia Black!", Shem said, pushing her into the Great Hall. At least, nobody seemed to notice that Lenora had almost fallen flat on her face. She stood for a moment, before feeling Shem's slender fingers, wrap around her arm. He walked, pulling her along, whispers as they passed the Slytherin table, then the Ravenclaw, then the Hufflepuff until finally, they made it to the Gryffindor table. Right in front, of Oliver Wood.

Oliver turned around and nearly jumped out of his seat. Shem Ramsey and Lenora, were standing right there. Staring at him, Shem looked impatient and Lenora looked uncomfortable. "Um…er…Oliver…can I talk to you? In private?", Lenora muttered, not meeting his gaze.

He looked at her and turned a bright shade of red, and nodded. Shem walked out with them, to avoid suspicion. They walked out of the castle and out by the lake, before Shem left to check on his younger sister. Lenora stood a little away from Oliver. He was not saying anything either. There was a long and uncomfortably painful silence between the two. Lenora did not want to be the first one to speak, as it was Oliver's fault that things had to be this way between them.

"Lenora", Oliver whispered, blushing deep red.

"Yes?", she breathed, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I was a complete arse", Oliver said, pulling her face up, so that she could look into his eyes.

"Oh…Oliver…I don't know what to say…what to think…", Lenora whispered, tears beginning to fall down her alabaster cheeks.

"Please forgive me Lenora. Please? I love you", he said, taking her face, in his hands.

"What did you just say?", she asked, sniffing slightly.

"I love you Lenora. I love you more than anything in the world", Oliver confessed.

"Oh my goodness…I-I-I oh…Oliver!", Lenora cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. Completely losing every bit of her countenance.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?", Oliver asked, when she broke the kiss.

"Oh! You silly boy! I love you too!!", Lenora cried, kissing him once more.

Oliver smiled, as she kissed his lips, holding tightly onto her delicate body. Kissing her back, more fervently and with such passion, he was certain her enemies would feel it. Lenora kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Everywhere, his lips, his nose, his, cheeks, his neck, his lips again. She could not have been happier. Oliver was all her's, from the very beginning, and she was his. All his.


	7. A Crush and Surprise

Chapter 7- A Crush and Surprise

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is a song fic. It's about Draco's feelings for Lenora. I chose Creep by Radiohead, in the hopes that it was appropriate in describing his feelings for her and towards himself.**

-------------------------------------------------Draco--------------------------------------------------------

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry_

Draco sat, listening to this muggle contraption, he had gotten from Lenora, for his birthday. It was bewitched to be able to play in Hogwarts. The song he listened to was by some Muggle band but, they knew exactly how he felt. How he felt about her.

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special_  
_  
_He continued to think of her, his cousin and yet, he couldn't help but have a crush. Hmmph, a crush on Lenora Black. Beautiful, nice, perfect Lenora. The woman of his pre-adolescent dreams. But she was in love with Oliver Wood, disgusting, filthy Blood Traitor..

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here  
_

At least, that's what his parents and Flint thought about him. In all reality, Draco couldn't care less about that sort of thing, muggleborns and halfbloods. Who cares? He didn't, not one bit. Still, he felt sad about the fact that Lenora would never think of Draco in any romantic type of way. He deserved her love, didn't he?

_I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_

He looked up at the antique silver lined mirror, he was perfect. His hair was the palest white-blonde, his eyes were a beautiful grey, almost silver in another light. His skin was pale and milk-white. He thought very highly of himself indeed. Why wouldn't she fall for him? In a few years that is.

_I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special_

Draco paced the room, pensively. Lenora was constantly on his mind and, it was driving him absolutely insane! What could he do? He definitely had a crush on the girl, no..not girl, woman. A beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, proper, perfectly perfect lady. Lenora is all of that and so much more. Why she chose that Quidditch Nut blood traitor, he'd never know. Such a special lady, she was.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh_

He stopped pacing and stood by his bed, thinking, seeing her perfect face. He couldn't to be a man, maybe then, Lenora would see him as more than Little Draco. Maybe then, she would see how he could make her happy.

_She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run...  
_

He ran his fingers through his slicked back hair and exhaled sharply. He took a party invitation out of his pocket and looked at it again. It was an invitation to a surprise birthday party for Lenora's bestfriend Shem Hetep. It was to be held in Ravenclaw tower. Normally, he wouldn't have even looked at the invitation but, he knew Lenora would be there. Tonight was the night. The night he would tell her how he really felt about her.

_  
Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
_

It would be another hour before said, party. He would have to see her, to talk to her. To persuade her that Wood was not the one for her. Nope, never, not like he was. Like he thought. He listened to the final verse, of his new favorite song. The song by muggles, who knew how he felt.

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here...  
_

He sat back on his bed, and looked through an elegant, leather-bound photography album. He looked through the moving pictures, until he found the one he was looking for, the one he and Lenora had Dobby take of them together, on the last night before, they went to Hogwarts. She was hugging him and kissing his cheek, making him blush brightly. They were both looking very happy. But, in the end he knew. Damn his eleven years of age, how he wished he was older. Damn. She would never see him as more than her kid cousin, little Draco.

----------------------------------------------Lenora----------------------------------------------------------

Lenora cuddled herself, in Oliver's arms. She had never felt happier, safer, and warmer. Oliver was smiling to, breathing in the scent of roses that her beautiful silky hair gave off. He had the girl of his dreams, the girl that he had waited for, all his life. "I love you", he whispered again, burying his face in her soft nest of hair.

"I love you too", she whispered back, craning her neck towards him so that she could kiss his warm, soft lips. He adjusted his position and held her as they kissed again. Lenora broke the kiss.

"I have to go, Cale and Fiero are setting up for Shem's Surprise Party, want to come?", Lenora said, getting to her feet.

"Yea, I might as well thank him, for us", Oliver said, getting up and taking her hand. They both walked together to find Angelo, who was most likely with Kiran, and set off to finish the rest of the arrangements.

------------------------------------------------Shem---------------------------------------------------------

Shem was staring out towards the lake; he'd done what he had to do. He finally got his bestfriend to come out of that cold hard, snobby shell of her's. He helped her to get her love, to herself. He could not have been happier, she was happy, he was happy. "That's my girl", he said, smiling. He could see them, snogging out by the lake. That was quite an accomplishment for Lenora.

"Hello Shem", said a small voice. The voice of his younger brother, Nebet.

"Oh, hello Nebet. How are you?" Shem said, turning to him. Nebet was Shem's miniature in many ways. His hair was the same color of night and his eyes the same color of wine, his hair not quite as long as Shem's. He always wore it down and was a head shorter and somewhat thinner. All in all, he was a handsome boy of thirteen years. Unfortunately, Nebet had been sorted into Gryffindor House and he wasn't very outspoken. This led to a confrontation with their parents and other problems arose when, his sister Zara was sorted into Ravenclaw House. In two years, his kid brother, Hetep would be joining them at Hogwarts.

"I am fine; Zara is looking for you Shem. She says that some Ravenclaw males have been harassing her", Nebet muttered, looking down at his feet.

"I see. Well, where is she?" Shem said, frowning.

"She's waiting in Ravenclaw Tower", Nebet said, looking away.

"Come, then. I will take care of everything", Shem said, grabbing his brother's arm and rushing off. As they continued walking, Shem could not help but wonder, why someone would harass his little sister. She was after all, only a first year. Nebet led him up the staircase to Ravenclaw Tower and the stone statue asked a question. Nebet answered it quickly and the doorway opened.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" yelled everyone in the common room. Shem was astonished to see all of his friends and more in the common room, his sister and brother smiling at him.

"What's going on here?" Shem asked, in shock.

"We went to your friends Cale and Fiero yesterday and asked them to help us plan your birthday. Happy Birthday Shem!" Zara yelled, through the noise, hugging her older brother.

"Thank you"


	8. A Party To Remember

Chapter 8-A Party to Remember

**A/N: This chapter was done for my very bestfriend Lebby. It will have many different points of views and will be perhaps the longest chapter in this very short series. I love you Lebby, without you, I would've gone completely insane. WARNING this chapter contains homosexual activity. By which I mean two blokes having sex. Also I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I will try to update more often, I've just been very busy, and had extreme writer's block. Anyway, thanks again!!**

------------------------------------------------Shem---------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks kiddo", he whispered, kissing his beautiful little sister's head.

"Enjoy", she said, rushing off to find her friends.

"Happy birthday Shem", Nebet said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Neb", Shem said, pulling him into a bone-cracking hug.

"See you later", Nebet said, walking away.

"Happy Birthday, Mon Cheri!" Lenora said, throwing her arms around his neck, so that her feet did not reach the ground.

"Thank you my Nefer! I love you girl", he said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too", she said, letting go.

"Happy birthday Ramsey", Oliver said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Thanks Wood and, take care of my girl", he said, shaking his hand as well.

"I will...thank you", Oliver said, letting his hand fall to his side.

Shem nodded and Lenora smiled, pulling Oliver away into the crowd. He walked around, looking at all of his friends, grouped into Ravenclaw Tower. Who would have thought?

-------------------------------------Cale Haemon and Fiero Sovrano---------------------------------------

The blonde and brunette friends were keeping quite a distance between eachother as the nights event was still fresh in their minds. Cale really did love Fiero, every brown hair on his head in fact. Cale was really being bored to death without Fiero's laughing and joking. With only his girlfriend Slone for company as, not many people liked to talk to Slytherins.

Fiero looked over at Cale, who was now in a conversation with Slone. He swigged his Butterbeer in jealousy, as he watched the boy of his dreams, chat with his so-called girlfriend. Fiero ran his long fingers, carelessly through his hair and threw Slone a vicious look. _No! Stop thinking like that Fiero! Slone is your friend. You betrayed her! You sleep with her boyfriend, the one she told you she loves! You are such a selfish prick, Fiero Sovrano! You stupid git!_ Fiero fought with himself as he stared at them Then, Slone looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, weakly.

"Fiero can I talk to you?" Cale's voice asked.

Fiero looked up and smiled widely. "Where is Slone?" Fiero

"She went to go find a friend and get more drinks. Come, let us find someplace quiet", Cale whispered in his ear.

"Okay", Fiero said, eagerly following Cale, into a dormitory. "I can't believe you're still with her, Cale. It's not right, she's our friend. She has to know", Fiero said, sitting on a bed covered in midnight-blue sheets.

Cale turned away, in embarrassment. This was not how Cale wanted to spend his night, arguing with Fiero. Cale sighed heavily and turned back to Fiero, he tried to smile at him. Fiero did not return it. "Fiero, please. I will do it, just not now. Please, you know how much you mean to me Fiero. I love you more than anything", Cale pleaded, taking Fiero's hand.

"I know Cale, I love you too but, it's not fair. I can't keep waiting for you", Fiero muttered, looking away.

"I know, I know. Please just be patient with me Fiero", Cale said, leaning over and kissing his love. Cale ripped open Fiero's button down shirt and his own, kissing Cale's lips again. Fiero giggled as Cale's lips ran down his slender neck. His breath, becoming shallow as Cale lay on top of him. Fiero's leg across his waist as they kissed hard. Cale's warm, wet tongue passed over ever line and crevice of Fiero's chest, making the boy beneath him, shiver. Cale brought his face down lower, his tongue, tracing the trail of light brown hairs, leading to the top button of his jeans. His hands, running down his taut stomach, kissing the little patch of hairs as Fiero moaned softly.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THIS!!" Slone shrieked.

Cale's head snapped up, from between Fiero's jean draped legs. Fiero looked up in surprise and flushed, immediately. To anyone else, this sight might have been extremely comical but, it wasn't. Not for Slone, Cale, or Fiero. It was Hell. "Slone! It's…let me explain. Please, calm down", Cale sputtered, standing to help Fiero off of the bed. They looked down at the tiny frame of Cale's soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. She was quite frightening but, sadly pathetic at the same time. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time now Slone. Fiero and I are completely arsed over heels in love. We've been together for ages. I'm so sorry; I still want us to be friends"

Slone's entire body shook with rage. She so badly wanted to beat the living daylight out of them but, she restrained herself. "You two are the worst! You gits!! HOW COULD YOU!! How could you lead me on like this!!" she screamed, leaving the room, in tears of anger.

"Well, we're free now", Fiero said, wearily.

"Yeah, but I feel terrible Fiero…Slone was our bestfriend", Cale said, lying next to him.

-------------------------------------------Slone Coffin-------------------------------------------------------

Slone sat by herself on the very corner of a midnight-blue sofa, brooding silently. She nursed a large goblet of Fire Whiskey. She'd known, but didn't want it to be true. She really loved him…Obviously, he did not reciprocate.

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked a voice.

Slone looked up to see dark blue eyes and light brown hair. He was a chaser of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. She only knew his surname, Harker. "No, go ahead", she answered, turning away from this marvelous looking boy.

"Thanks, Kiley Harker. You are?" he asked.

"Slone Coffin", she answered shyly at the handsome boy next to her.

"So, why are you looking so sadly? It's a night of celebration", he said, to her, nicely.

"My boyfriend and I split up and he's dating our bestfriend", Slone blurted out, turning red.

"Oh, so…is she as pretty as you?" he asked, awkwardly.

"No! _HE _is a handsome boy! _HE _was my friend! _He _betrayed me and stole Cale!!!" Slone cried, into her hands.

"Oh…shite…Sorry", he said, patting her back, more awkwardly.

"No, its okay, I'll get over it. Lousy sods…" Slone muttered.

"Slone, don't hex me but, I've wanted to do this since, third year", he said.

"What?" she asked, turning her face.

Then he kissed her. Kiley kissed her! He was really good too. Slone placed her tiny hand against his cheek as he ran his long fingers, through her long black waves of hair. All too soon, he broke the kiss. Slone looked dazed for a moment as a smiled flitted across her face. She lunged herself on top of him and they began snogging like mad.

---------------------------------------------Draco------------------------------------------------------------

Draco reached the common room by himself, he figured Greg and Vince could get along without him for the night. For now, he had to look for Lenora. He was ready, ready to confess. He twiddled his fingers nervously. _Where is she?_ Draco thought, as he moved around the packed room. He looked around anxiously as his grey eyes, searched the crowd for Lenora.

"Lenora! Hey, I've been looking for you, for a long time", Draco said, tugging on her sleeve.

Lenora looked down at her cousin, his face was flushed and he was nervous. What could be wrong with him? "Alright then, Love", she said, following him to an empty dormitory. "What is it Draco?" Lenora asked, plopping down on a bed. Draco blushed and sat down next to her.

"Lenora…for a long time now…I've loved you", Draco said, turning an even brighter crimson. If, at all possible.

"That's sweet Draco. I love you too", Lenora said, oblivious, to his actual meaning.

"No, Lenora. I know you love me. But, I love you, like…I _really_ love you", Draco said, emphasizing the word.

Lenora's face fell, as she looked into her cousin's eyes. She did not know how to tell him it was wrong. How could she? He was eleven and had a crush her. His cousin! "Draco, look…whatever I may have done to give you the wrong impression…I'm sorry. I'm your cousin and you're eleven. I love Oliver, I'm sorry Draco. I still love you, just not the way you _think _you love me", Lenora said, in a kind voice.

Draco looked up, sadly. Lenora did not feel the same way, why would she? Draco was nothing but a little boy, and Wood was already a man. He couldn't compete with that, it was with a tight throat, that Draco gave his response. "I still love you too, Lenora", he said, leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------Lenora--------------------------------------------------------

Lenora looked down at her hands and sighed, sadly. "Poor Draco", she whispered. She really did feel horrible.

"Lenora, love. Are you alright?" Oliver asked, walking to the bed..

"Oh, Oliver…I think I hurt Draco's feelings…" Lenora said, burying her face into her hands.

"Don't worry, Love. Draco's eleven and, it was just a crush…a disturbingly incestuous crush but, that's all it was. He'll find another before the night is through. Just watch", Oliver said, kissing her forehead. Lenora looked up and smiled, sniffing slightly.

"I hope so, Oliver. I really do", Lenora said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He will", Oliver breathed, taking in the sweet rose-like smell of her hair. Oliver kissed her neck softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She gasped, as he nibbled her neck. It was the perfect opportunity but, not at all the perfect time.

"Oliver…please…not now…not here", she breathed, in his ear.

Oliver stopped kissing her and then stared at her face. He looked slightly disappointed but, he understood. She really loved that about him. "It's okay, I can wait", he whispered, kissing her once more. He sat up and helped her into a sitting position.

"Oliver, I do want to. Believe me, I want to do it so badly but, it's just too soon", Lenora muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I want it to be special too. I'll wait years if I have to", he said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you Mon Cherie", she whispered, as they stood to rejoin the party.

----------------------------------------------Kiran Philotês--------------------------------------------------

Kiran paced the bathroom nervously. Twirling a tiny, black velvet, box in his hand. Inside, was the engagement ring he had purchased for Angelo. It was a lovely silver band, embedded in the band was a ruby facet, cut to an oval shape, with four tiny emeralds, on either side of the ruby. This symbolized both of their houses as, Kiran was in Slytherin and Angelo was in Gryffindor. Sure, fifteen was a bit young to get engaged but, he thought that tonight was the perfect night for an engagement.

Kiran sat on the toilet and stared once more at the tiny ring. Would Angelo accept? _Hopefully_. Kiran wasn't living when; he was away from his beloved. There was a knock at the door. "Yes? Who is it?" Kiran asked, in a hard voice.

"Aaron Suwani, your bestfriend, who helped you pick out the ring you hope to present to Angelo Eros", Aaron said, behind the door. Kiran went and opened the door; Aaron was standing by the door looking at the box in his hands. "Cold feet?" he asked, sitting down.

"No, of course not. You know I've wanted to do this for quite some time now. I'm just a little nervous, you know? What if he declines? I couldn't live without him Aaron", Kiran said, looking up at his tall friend.

"I know Kiran, your love for Angelo burns brighter than a thousand suns", Aaron said, quoting some dead muggle poet.

"It really does. I'm going to do it. Now, on the Balcony", Kiran said, standing up and leaving the room.

Kiran went to go find his love, his Angelo. "Angelo!" Kiran called as he spotted his beloved's raven-black hair.

Angelo turned and smiled brightly at the sight of his love, his life, his Kiran. "Kiran! Where were you? I was afraid you'd left the party" Angelo asked, as he took Kiran's hand in his.

"I was just using the loo. There was something I had to think about" Kiran said, kissing Angelo's hand as he walked with him, to a private balcony.

"What were you thinking about, love?" Angelo asked, concern flashing across his beautiful violet eyes.

Kiran then took both on Angelo's hands and kneeled down on one knee. Angelo let out a more than audible gasp as Kiran pulled a small box out of his pocket. Inside, was the most beautiful ring, Angelo had ever laid his eyes on.

"Oh Merlin! Anubis! Osiris! Zeus! And all the Gods! Yes! Yes I will marry you!", Angelo cried out, as Kiran smiled and placed the ring on his finger.

"Let's just keep it between you, me and Aaron. Okay love?" Kiran said, as Angelo kissed his neck.

"Okay, now let's go somewhere quiet. My dorm room?" Angelo asked, as his fiancé' took him in his arms and walked out of the crazy Ravenclaw tower party.

----------------------------------------Draco-------------------------------------------------------------

The perfect blonde boy sat brooding on one of the midnight-blue sofas. A couple happened to be snogging obnoxiously next to him. What happened to common courtesy? Shouldn't they be doing that sort of thing in a more private setting? Honestly. Draco was just drumming his fingers impatiently when, a first year from Ravenclaw sat next to him. Draco eyed her and realized who she was. Lenora's bestfriend's little sister. Zara, he was sure that was her name. She was very pretty, for a Ravenclaw.

Her long black hair was silky and shiny, her wine colored eyes, perfectly beautiful again light-bronze skin. She was a Pureblood also. Draco knew that much. He was just about to ask her why she was sitting next to him, seeing as there were still a few unoccupied seats when, she turned to face him.

"You are Miss Lenora's cousin, yes?" Zara asked him, in the loveliest Egyptian-English accent he'd ever heard.

"Yes, I'm her cousin Draco. Draco Malfoy" he replied, smirking slightly.

"Zara Ramsey, Shem and Nebet's sister" Zara answered, smiling brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Draco said, smiling slightly.

"Pleasure is all mine, Draco" Zara said, smiling broadly. And then; she kissed him on his cheek. It was all Draco could do to not shout in happiness. This girl was pretty, a pureblood, and she liked him! Draco thought noone would ever like him. Especially, after striking out with one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------Shem and Balthasar-------------------------------------------

Shem walked around, beaming as he saw Lenora and Oliver dancing closely. He had just seen Angelo and Kiran leaving the party, and on Angelo's fourth finger on his left hand there was a beautiful engagement ring. But where was his prince or princess charming? Bisexual boys did have it harder, twice the opportunity to be rejected. He looked to his left and to his surprise Slone and a Hufflepuff boy named Kiley were snogging obnoxiously on the couch, next to Draco and…Zara? What was she doing talking to him? Shem just shook his head and walked off, but not before realizing that Cale and Fiero were nowhere to be seen.

"Shem Ramsey, the bloke of the hour" said a familiar voice. It was a silky smooth English accent, someone that made Shem's body quiver under his clothes. Someone he thought would never give him the time of day. Shem turned around slowly and his thoughts were confirmed.

"Balthasar Amphiptere, I didn't think _you _would waste your time at my birthday soiree" Shem said, in a smart tone. Even though he felt like screaming, on the inside. Balthasar Amphiptere was the older brother of first year Renate Amphiptere, and Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. His hair was a very light brown, almost blonde and his eyes were a very beautiful shade on amber, perfect against his snow-white skin.

"Oh Shem, you should know that I am always anywhere you are, Love" Balthasar whispered, making Shem shiver slightly.

"Really, and here I was thinking, you didn't even know I existed" Shem replied, as Balthasar stroked his hair softly.

"I've always known you existed Love, I make it my business to know beautiful men. To get acquainted" he whispered again, bringing Shem's face closer to his.

Shem's breath ceased as his heart beats accelerated, Balthasar's lips, closing the space between them. And then there were sparks. Waves crashing, volcanoes exploding, all that you are supposed to feel, when you kiss that one you've been longing to kiss. The one, you were sure was _the _one. "Let's go someplace quiet, Birthday Boy" Balthasar whispered, taking Shem's hand and pulling him up to the Sixth year's dormitory as, Balthasar was a sixth year. Though in Slytherin.

Shem's heart began to beat even faster as, he realized that, this could be his first time, yes he was a virgin. Even Lenora didn't know that. Shem liked to boast of his conquests well, make them up anyway. Tales of fiery passionate sex, made up to make Lenora and his other friends, think he was a stud. But in truth, he wasn't. He was just some inexperienced virgin, more intent on men than women. Balthasar let Shem in first, before closing the door behind him, and smiled.

"Can I give you your present now, Birthday Boy?" Balthasar asked, pulling Shem closer.

"If you want to" Shem mumbled, stupidly. Finally, his first time with the perfect man. Balthasar bent slightly down and kissed Shem's lips, tenderly. Shem's arms wrapped around Balthasar's neck, as the kiss deepened. Balthasar laid Shem across the midnight-blue draped bed while continuing to kiss him. His tongue explored Shem's mouth as, quiet moans escaped his lips.

"I want you right now, Shem" Balthasar whispered, breathing heavily, as he caressed his body. Balthasar ran his long fingers down Shem's fit body, making him arch his back. His tongue, passing slowly over ever smooth mound.

"Yes, please Balthasar. Make me yours" Shem moaned, as Balthasar made his way back up to his lips. Balthasar gladly obliged as his manhood stiffened. Shem's finger's wound themselves around his light-brown tresses, pulling him up on top. Kissing him fiercely, as they removed eachother's clothing. Finally, Balthasar was inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Balthasar whispered, as he slowly pushed in deeper. Shem nodded, as the pain faded and the pleasure took over. Sweat falling from their bodies as they increased tempo, moaning loudly with that final thrust, and in that moment, they were one. For that short moment, Balthasar Amphiptere and Shem Ramsey; were one. Shem cuddled into Balthasar's body as they both regained their breaths. It was the perfect birthday and the perfect present. And maybe, just maybe…Balthasar would be his.

-----------------------------------------------Lenora---------------------------------------------------------

Lenora's head rested against Oliver's shoulder as they danced to the first slow song that started playing. Oliver pulled Lenora's body closer to his as they moved around, swaying slightly. "I love you Lenora, I always will. You are my one and only" Oliver whispered, as he gazed into her smoldering grey eyes.

"And, you are my one and only, Oliver" Lenora whispered, as Oliver kissed her softly on her lips. They danced until the night was over, and as the students began to sneak out of Ravenclaw Tower, Lenora and Oliver among. "Shem! Where have you been?" Lenora whispered, as she and Oliver separated.

Shem smiled at Oliver and crept away with Lenora, so that he could tell her what happened. It was very nearly four in the morning. "Balthasar Amphiptere, he gave me my birthday present last night and, let's just say I can't return it" Shem explained, smugly.

"You mean, you had sex? For the first time?" Lenora asked, surprised.

"What do you mean _for the first time_?" Shem asked, keeping up his non-virgin façade.

"Shem, I've known you longer than you have known you. Please, do not insult my intelligence. You were obviously a virgin before last night" Lenora whispered, smiling at him.

"Alright, I was a virgin, at least until last night" Shem confessed, red-faced.

"That's my boy. So, was it everything you've ever dreamed of?" Lenora asked, as they reached the inside of Slytherin's Common room.

"Everything and so much more. The best" Shem replied, happily.

"I'm glad you had a great birthday Shem, and thank you for getting Oliver back to me" Lenora said, hugging him tightly.

"I did indeed, and thank you my Nefer. Now, let us sleep, it is nearly dawn" Shem said, hugging her back and kissing her head.

"See you when I see you, Cherie" Lenora said, as they went up to their separate dorms.

------------------------------------------------Oliver---------------------------------------------------------

Oliver came stumbling sleepily into the fifth year boys dorm, thinking of the party and his wonderful time with Lenora. It was very nearly dawn and he desperately wanted to get to sleep. He noticed Angelo was already in bed, sleeping soundly, along with his other dormmates. He smiled as the dull glint of the ring on Angelo's finger caught his eye. So Kiran did do it, good for them. They were the perfect couple. Well, as perfect as a gay couple of fifteen year-olds could be.

Oliver smiles to himself before dropping fully clothed onto his bed and zoning out completely. "Oliver, wake up" whispers a voice. It's light now but, Oliver still keeps his eyes closed. Soft warm lips make there way onto his and he pulls her down on top of him, with eyes still closed. "Oliver Wood, wake up this instant" Lenora says, a little louder.

Oliver wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply, his eyes open as she pulls away from him. "Good morning, love" Oliver whispers, oblivious to the fact that noone else is in the dormitory with them.

"Nobody's here Oliver, you don't have to whisper. How did you sleep?" Lenora asked, kissing him quickly.

"Great, wait a minute…how did you get up here?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Angelo let me in" Lenora simply said.

"Ah. Angelo", Oliver chuckled.

"So, what did you think about the party?" Lenora asked, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure everyone who went would agree with me when I say, it certainly was a party to remember"


	9. Is This It?

Chapter 9- ...Is This It...?

**A/N: There is extremely mild sexual activity in this chapter, Hetero this time though. Hopefully the Homosexual sex didn't scare and/or disturb you. Hopefully it won't be too awkwardly written. This chapter was inspired by Test You Relex's 'Thinking of You' This chappie is dedicated to my friend Debora M an awesome Hufflepuff who named the chapter when I couldn't.**

"Come on Oliver, I have to get out of here before anybody sees me" Lenora said, as she tried to pull away from him.

"Just a few more minutes love, please" Oliver whispered, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Oh come on Mon Ange, let's just get up and go to breakfast" Lenora said, kissing his neck. She wasn't really in a hurry to go anywhere. She had to stop because she still had her countenance to uphold. She couldn't sleep with Oliver unless there was a ring involved, that is what her Aunt Narcissa said anyway.

"Alright Love, let's get you out of here" Oliver said, getting up. He rushed to the shower and dressed quickly before taking Lenora down to the Great Hall. Oliver smiled big at her and walked with her hand securely in his. He was a boy in love, how many fifteen year olds were lucky enough to find their true loves? Not much, but Oliver had. He had.

"I'll meet you later, Mon Ange" Lenora said, kissing him before they seperated to their rightful tables.

"Where were you this morning, Nefer?" Shem asked, feighning disinterest.

"If you must know, I was waking Oliver up so he wouldn't miss breakfast. It was a wild party last night, wasn't it?" Lenora answered, smiling more to herself.

"Yes it was, Angelo let you in, didn't he?" Shem said, picking at his toast.

"Yes, he did actually. Are you alright? Why aren't you eating?" Lenora asked, looking at him, worriedly. Shem's eyes shifted to the other end of the Slytherin table, and Lenora soon realized why he looked so upset. Balthasar was openly flirting with Rowan Calloway, a Slytherin fifth and younger sister to Regan Calloway. He was twirling a lock of her strawberry blonde hair in between his long fingers. She was giggling and blushing stupidly while her sister looked on, jealously. "Oh my goodness, oh cherie' I am sorry" Lenora whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. I should have known that such a popular and handsome sixth year would only want me as a one time shag" Shem said, getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"Oh, my poor Shem" Lenora said, getting up and going herself.

Oliver frowned as he watched Lenora leave her table and then the Great Hall. He looked to Angelo who merely shrugged his shoulders and went to join Kiran and Aaron at the Slytherin table. Oliver then ran off to start Quidditch practice. Harry Potter was his new Seeker, they were definitely going to win the Cup this year.

Lenora walked off to find Shem, and was starting to get worried when he wasn't in the Common room. "Oh, where is he?" Lenora said, to no one in particular.

"He's out by the Black Lake, Lenora" Aaron said, walking towards her.

"Oh, Aaron, I didn't see you there. Is he alright?" Lenora said, turning towards the handsome descendant of Native Americans.

"He looked very gloomy, what ever could be wrong with him?" Aaron asked, looking at her, concerendly.

"I know what's wrong with him. But, I won't say anything, I'm sorry Aaron" Lenora said, before walking over to her despaired friend.

Aaron merely watched her go to him, his ailing friend. Whatever could be wrong with him? Aaron had never seen Shem act this way, never.

"Shem, please forget about him. You can do so much better, there are plenty of blokes out there that would love to be with you" Lenora whispered, sitting next to him.

"I know that Lenora, but it's _him _I want! There is no other!" Shem cried, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh Shem! Please don't cry! I don't know what to do!" Lenora cried as her friend's sobs became more tortured.

"I just need to be alone for awhile" Shem cried, running away from Lenora.

Lenora stood, looking around as her friend's sobs faded away. What now? She couldn't very well tell Oliver, he was in Quidditch practice at the moment. "Well, bollocks. What can I do to, mend Shem's broken heart? He helped me and I have to help him. I can't let this go on" Lenora said to herself. She got up and walked off to where she knew Balthasar would be.

"You're, Balthasar Amphiptere. Can we talk for a moment?" Lenora said, not wanting to come off a bit snarky.

"Yes? Do I know you?" he asked, looking up and down at her. Seeming satisfied with her perfectly gorgeous appearance, his face changed from bored to immediately interested.

"No, but you know my bestfriend" Lenora said, crossing her arms and frowning slightly.

"What's with the frown sweetheart? Did I date her or something cause, I've dated lots of pretty girls" Balthasar answered, smirking slightly.

"No, you didn't date _him. _You shagged_ him _and then you just dropped _him _like a bad pumpkin pastie. You are the biggest jerk I ever had the displeasure to meet" Lenora said, through gritted teeth.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy girl. Why don't we forget about your friend, whoever he is and take a stroll around the lake. Maybe, get to know eachother a little better" he said, stroking her cheek softly and putting on his sexiest smile.

"I'm sorry but, jerk isn't my type and I have a boyfriend that I love" Lenora said, slapping his hand away.

"You're kidding right? He can't possibly compare to me" Balthasar said, winking at her.

"You're right. He doesn't" Lenora said, smiling wryly.

"Now you are seeing it my way" Balthasar said, running his index finger down her arm.

"My boyfriend doesn't compare to your level of idiocy. He doesn't at all compare to your lack of human feelings, not even close to your pigheaded, perverted, vain, and over all nauseating persona. Goodbye Mr. Amphiptere, I hope that whenever we meet in the Slytherin common room or anywhere else, you will not displeasure me with your voice and presence" Lenora said, smiling unpleasantly before turning on her heel and walking away.

"What was that about, love?" Oliver asked, just coming back from the first Quidditch practice session of the year.

"Oh! Cherie! I'm glad you are here, we have to talk" Lenora said, taking his arm.

As they walked together in silence, Oliver couldn't help but feel nervous. Was Lenora going to break up with him for that other more handsome boy in Slytherin? No, she loves him, she would never do that to him.

"What's the matter love? What's going on?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Shem has had his heart broken by that berk who just tried to hit on me. I don't know what to do, I don't like seeing him like that" Lenora explained, burying her face against Oliver's chest.

"We can't do anything love, Ramsey needs to heal on his own time. I'm sorry Lenora love, we can't do anything for him now. Please, don't be so sad, I don't like it when I can't make you smile" Oliver said, in a rare moment of wisdom.

"It's just so hard to see him this way" Lenora whispered, as Oliver's arms tightened around her.

"I know, I know" he whispered back, burying his face in her flaxen locks, and kissing her head.

"Oh Oliver, I'm so lucky you found me" Lenora whispered, bringing her face up to kiss him.

"I'm so lucky you let me find you" he whispered back, kissing her softly.

With these words, Oliver picked Lenora up bridal style and walked to a secluded spot, behind a bunch of trees that he loved. Oliver gently lays her down in the grass, her silvery blonde hair, a halo aroung her milk white skin. Her silver grey eyes, gazing up into his chocolate brown ones. Both of them knew what they wanted. They were ready now. These past few months have been misery and bliss at the same time.

Oliver's lips make their way to the silky skin of her neck, planting light kisses, leaving trails of fire with each kiss left behind. Her hands, running through his messy brunette locks, as his kissing trail back up to her lips. Her hands now, undressing her love. Her lips savoring his taste, as his tongue slides into her mouth.

Oliver's fingers tremble slightly as he slips the straps of Lenora's dress, down her soft pale shoulders. Kissing every bit he undresses, Lenora finally really realizes what she'd been missing. Oliver lay on top of her, both were completely nude now. Something Lenora was afraid of but, had decided she was ready. Oliver stared into her eyes once more, she was scared, like he was but, he knew they were ready.

"Are you okay?" he asks her as they finally become a part of eachother.

Lenora nods as few tears leak from the joys of finally having all of him. Moving together as they finally experience all of eachother, they become one. Heartbeats beating rapidly, uneven breaths breaking the silence of the warm atmosphere. Small beads of sweat, decorating Oliver's and Lenora's bodies as they continue to move with eachother. Oliver kiss Lenora hard as his body pumps hard and soft at the same time, into her's. "I love you" she whispers as a low moan escapes her lips.

Their bodies kept on pumping until finally, Lenora and Oliver screamed out in pleasure. As their breathing slowed, Oliver pushed a strand of Lenora's flaxen hair out of her face, kissing her bruised lips. Lenora stared up at his warm chocolate eyes and smiled thinking how lucky she was that, he'd found her. Not just her but, the girl inside of her. The one that, until now hadn't realized she was hiding.

"And, I love you" Oliver whispered, as he pushed himself off of her and sat up. As soon as her breath calmed, Lenora sat with him. She laid her head on his bare shoulder and they stared off into the sea ahead of them.

**A/N: Okay so the mild sex scene didn't go as I'd planned but, give me a break I've never done anything even remotely sexual in my life. Reviews would be appreciated as, I've lost half of them and I would love to hear your feedback, thanks!!**


	10. Whoa Baby!

Chapter 10-Whoa Baby!!

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 10!! Yes well, it might be a little shortish and expect a little confrontation between certain young men and Lenora. I bet you can guess what it's about. Here's a little clue: it has to do with the title.**

It was nearly dark when they finally dressed and headed back to the castle for dinner. They had spent most of the day together outside. It was the most wonderful day Lenora had ever had. As they separated to their tables, smiling at one another. Oliver's friends were looking at him strangely and Lenora realized the there were large dark purple hickeys around his neck. This made her blush as she thought about how they both must look.

"Nefer, what in King Tut's name have you been up to all day?" Shem asks, as she sits down next to him.

"Just sitting with Oliver, you know spending time with him" Lenora said, smiling at her friend. He seemed to be feeling better. That was one of the things Lenora loved about her friend. His resilience.

"Just sitting? Oh please darling you can't lie to me. How was it? Was he any good?" Shem whispered so, that no one else would hear.

"It was amazing. Are you happy now?" Lenora whispered, blushing brightly.

"I'm so happy for you babe. Nothing can ruin what you two have now" Shem whispers, hugging her tightly. They both laughed, before eating dinner. The next few weeks were the happiest Lenora's ever had and even Shem seemed to be back to his old self. He never even mentioned Balthasar anymore.

One day, on a Saturday Lenora was spending a rare moment with Draco. She was combing his hair into a more agreeable style. He looked too much like his father for her liking. An eleven year old had no business looking like his forty year old father. She was also happy that he had become friends with Shem's little sister Zara, it was good that he hadn't completely transformed into Mr. Hyde. Like Flint.

"So, how's little Zara? I take it you two have become quite close?" Lenora asked, as she brushed his blonde hair.

"Yes, I suppose so but, she's a girl you know and, not in Slytherin. So, I can't really be seen with her" Draco says, and Lenora rolls her eyes. He's playing the Mr. Tough Guy again.

"But Shem's parents and your's get along well enough. I bet they wouldn't mind" Lenora said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess so, the Ramsey's are Pureblood and have lots of money" Draco said, beginning to look happy again.

"There, all done. What do you think Mon ange?" Lenora asked, showing him her mirror.

"It looks much better, thank you Lenora" Draco said, kissing her cheek, before running off. To find Zara no doubt.

Lenora sat there, watching all of the students walk about with their friends and such. She had finally found happiness but, she hadn't been able to spend alot of time with Oliver as, he was busy training the Quidditch team for their upcoming match against Slytherin. That left Lenora feeling a bit conflicted. She should be supporting Slytherin but, she was not. She would be supporting Gryffindor.

Only, other things she'd been going through lately were beginning to worry her. She couldn't help but not feel hungry, and when she was..she had the strangest cravings. Her bladder had also seemed like it was becoming smaller. She couldn't even stand the smell of chicken and ham pie, which was her favorite. She'd also taken to vomiting at random moments of the day. It was all very strange. Hopefully it was just a little bug that was going around or something. Not the thing she suspected. But, she was not stupid. She knew what it was. She was pregnant, on her first time, she conceived. She would have to tell Oliver. Soon.

She was sitting on one of the stone benches in one of the courtyards when Slone Coffin went to sit by her, they weren't very close. Still, she and Slone have been in the same dorm since they were both sorted into Slytherin. "Hello Slone, how are you? I am sorry about what happened at Shem's party. Have you spoken to them at all?" Lenora asked, looking at the black haired female next to her.

"I'm fine, actually I'm seeing Kiley Harker right now. He's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. And yes, I have spoken to Cale and Fiero. They were both very sorry about how I found out. They were going to tell me but, not like it happened. We're okay now, and I don't regret it because, I am with Kiley now. How have you been lately, you haven't been looking so well" Slone said, looking concerned.

"I'm probably just sick, the weather is getting colder now" Lenora lies, as they both look ahead.

"Oh, well I do hope you feel better soon" Slone says, touching Lenora lightly on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Slone" Lenora said, as the dark haired girl got up and walked away.

"Hey. Can I sit here?" asked a voice so very familiar to Lenora that she almost jumped up.

"Yes, you can. It's not private property" Lenora said, a tad stiffly. She looked up into his dark sapphire eyes and sighed heavily.

"I know it's been a month, almost two…since we broke up" Flint said, looking down at his fidgeting hands. It was so not like him to fidget nervously. What was going on?

"Yes, what of it Flint?" Lenora asked, turning to look at him.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Lenora. I was such an arse this Summer" he said this, in a most sincere tone. He sounded like Marcus again. Not like Flint. Maybe Mr. Hyde was turning back into Dr. Jekyll. But, she wouldn't hope too much for it. He's spent so many years building up his horrible reputation.

"It's fine Flint. We're okay now. If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me" she says, standing up.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" He asks, suddenly jealous.

"Actually, you know him. It's-"

"Sorry I'm late love! Practice ran a little longer than I thought it would. You know new plays and stuff" Oliver said, running up to her and taking her into his arms.

"Wood? You're with Wood?! What the fuck are you with Wood for?" Flint yells, jumping up suddenly.

"We love eachother Flint. That's why!" Lenora yells, pushing Oliver away.

"How could you love HIM?! He's in Gryffindor and a total loser! A complete waste of time!" Flint yelled as, Oliver stood there confused and becoming angrier by the second.

"Because he's not a total prick like YOU!" Lenora screamed.

"Forget the apology, you're not even worth it! You little slag!" Flint yelled at her.

Oliver growled before tackling Flint to the ground and punching him in the face with all of his strength. After a second, Flint turned the tables on Oliver and started beating him to a bloody pulp. "STOP!! STOP IT!!" Lenora screamed, trying to pry Flint off of Oliver. Flint just pushed her away, and she hit her head on the stone bench. As she black out, Oliver and Flint stopped their fighting and ran to help her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Oliver yelled, pushing Flint away as he struggled to pick Lenora up. It was hard for him to see and he was too weak to do it himself so, he reluctantly let Flint help him. When they reached the Infirmary, Oliver and Flint set Lenora on one of the white beds and gasped, as blood dripped on the white pillow. "MADAME POMFREY!" they both yelled loudly.

"What is all this noi-Oh my goodness!" she gasped, bustling in. "What happened to you two!" she asked, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Forget about us, take care of Lenora first! She knocked her head in the stone bench and lost consciousness!" Oliver cried out.

"Oh my goodness! Don't you worry, I'll have her sorted and then I'll see to you two" Madame P. said, running to get medication for her head wound.

Oliver glared loathingly at Flint, While they sat near Lenora's bed. "I can't believe I was so stupid.." Flint muttered to himself. He'd known Lenora for so long. He just couldn't believe that she almost died by his doing. If she lived, he would have to do everything in his power to make her forgive him. He could not live with this sort of thing on his conscience. "Listen Wood. I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't do it on purpose!" Flint cried, placing a hand over his eyes.

"But it did happen! You pushed her! It's all your fault Flint! It's…all..your..fault.." he said, his voice breaking on each word.

"I…didn't…mean..it" Flint sobbed, through gritted teeth.

"Ah…well..this is a surprise" Madame P said, making them jump up.

"What's wrong Poppy?" Oliver asked, standing beside her, looking at his love's face.

"I'm afraid that Miss Black is with child" Madame P. said, looking up at Oliver. Her gaze said it all, she was judging him. He was a not an innocent anymore. He had impregnated a girl at age fifteen.

"What?" Oliver gasped, as Flint's hateful glare, slice through him.

"She's only about a month along. Eight more and you will be a father, Mr. Wood" Madame P. said, stony-faced.

"Holy Merlin's Arse…I'm going to be a father?" Oliver said, smiling to himself, as he stroked Lenora's hair softly.

**A/N: Okay, so the Wood/Flint confrontation didn't go completely as planned but hey, I'm not and action type of person. Bet you didn't see that one coming though? If you did, good for you! *hands cookie* At this time I am holding a contest. If you can guess the baby's gender, I will use your name in one of my fanfics! Chapter 11 is going to take a few more days as, I have yet to start it. I'd like to thank all who have reviewed and supported Oliver and Lenora on their strange journey to love so far. I'm not naming names, you know who you are. I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. Thank you.**


	11. Making Plans

Chapter 11-Making Plans

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay in distributing this chapter and for the shortness of it.**

Oliver sat quietly at Lenora's side as he watched her sleep. Flint had left after a while, apologizing over and over. Oliver refused to leave the infirmary and had told Flint to make sure Shem Ramsey knew about what had happened. Oliver hadn't even cleaned himself up. He didn't want to be out when Lenora woke up. "Where is she!" Shem's voice yelled, as he ran into the infirmary.

"Ramsey! Be quiet! It's okay! She's here! She's here!" Oliver groaned, as he stood up.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you Wood? Why did Flint look like someone tried to open a can on his face?" Shem said, as he took a seat on the other side of Lenora.

"Flint and I got into a fight and Lenora was trying to stop Flint from beating me senseless and he pushed her. She hit her head on the stone bench…He didn't mean to hurt her Ramsey…he didn't mean it. Not to her. She's carrying my baby. She's carrying my baby. I'm going to be a dad. Can you believe it?" Oliver said, as he tried to hold back the tears. Shem looked from his bestfriend's pale face, to Oliver's bloodied one.

"Is she going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?" Shem asked, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "What a tick. SHE'S HAVING A _BABY_?" Shem said, a little too loudly for Oliver's liking. If he wasn't quiet, Madame Pomfrey would kick them out.

"Yes…SHHHHHH. You'll get us kicked out" Oliver whispered, staring at Shem's paled face.

"I'm sorry. I-I I just don't know what I'd do without my Nefer. She's been my bestfriend for five years" Shem said, as tears fell from his wine-colored eyes.

"Hey…what's with the waterworks Shem?" Lenora's hoarse voice asked.

"Lenora!" Shem and Oliver yelled, turning to her. They each took one of her hands in their's and smiled.

"How are you doing Nefer?" Shem asked, sniffing slightly.

"Well…I have a huge headache…" she said, making them chuckle.

"I'll give you two your privacy" Shem said, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Oliver.." Lenora whispered, touching his face softly.

"Hello love. I missed you" Oliver whispered, nuzzling her hand.

"It hasn't even been a day Mon ange. Where's Marcus?" Lenora asked, searching his face intently.

"He stayed here until I made him find Ramsey. He really is sorry, love. He was crying. You need to talk to him. He really felt terrible" Oliver said, kissing the palm of her hand.

"I know Oliver. I know he didn't mean it" Lenora said, smiling at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Oliver asked, making Lenora frown slightly.

"I didn't know what to do Oliver. I didn't know what you'd think, what you'd say" Lenora said, looking away.

"I'm happy Lenora, I really am. I want to be there for you and our baby. Really, and we'll have to tell my parents" Oliver said, taking both of her hands in his.

"Your parents? What if they get angry? What if they don't like me?" Lenora said, worry creasing her forehead.

"Trust me Lenora, they're going to love you. You can come and meet them on Thanksgiving. Please say yes" Oliver pleaded, cupping her hands in his.

"Alright Oliver. We can go and meet your parents" Lenora says, leaning over to kiss him. Oliver moved forward and their lips touched.

"I love you" he said, stroking her soft blonde tresses.

"I love you too, Oliver" Lenora whispered, bringing his lips once more against her's.

"Oh! Thank goodness you are awake Miss Black! Mr. Wood…wait outside, she'll be out in a moment" Madame Pomfrey, giving Oliver another judgmental stare.

"Um..alright. I'll be waiting for you my love" Oliver said, as he let go of Lenora's hand. Oliver felt terrible that Madame Pomfrey thought badly of him. He was going to take responsibility and be a father to his child. After all, he loved Lenora, they've only been together for about a month and a half but, he knew that he could never live without her, and their unborn child.

About ten minutes later, Lenora walked out of the Infirmary and into Oliver's waiting arms. "Oh Oliver…We're going to have a baby" she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"I know love, and it'll be alright. You have me and, I'm sure my parents will be shocked but supportive nonetheless. I know you'll love them and they'll love you" Oliver said, stroking her back softly.

"So just owl your parents and Aunt and Uncle saying that you'll be staying at Ramsey's or something" Oliver said, making her laugh.

"It'll have to be a lie won't it?" Lenora said, smiling up at the father of her child.

"Yep. Oh and just a warning, my dad's brother and sister always show up so, you'll get to meet all of my little cousins. They're all Gryffies like me! Shaun and Abby are both first years. You'll like them, they're all nice. Trust me" Oliver explained, before Lenora could protest.

"Alright then. I just hope they do hate me" Lenora muttered, as they walked down the corridor.

"They won't love, I promise, they'll be completely lovely to you" Oliver said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I hope you're right" Lenora said, as they reached the entrance to Slytherin House.

"Go easy on'im Lenora, he helped me bring you to the Hospital Wing " Oliver said, kissing her before walking off.

As Lenora walked into the dungeon common room, she spotted Flint with his head in his hands. He was the only one in the common room at this time. "Flint…" Lenora whispered, touching his shoulder.

Flint looked up, his sapphire eyes glazed with tears. "Lenora! You're okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me!!" Flint said, crushing her to his body. Lenora smiled and hugged him back. Marcus was coming back, slowly but, surely, he would be Marcus again.

"It's okay Marcus. Really, thank you for helping Oliver" Lenora said, looking up at him. Marcus smiled his best smile and stroked her cheek softly.

"Thank you Lenora, I also want to say that…It's okay for you to be with Wood. I just want to be your friend. Like we were supposed to be" Marcus said, letting go of her.

"Thank you Marcus. That is all I've wanted for a while now" Lenora said, hugging him once more.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" He asked, as they both sat down.

"Oh, I have plans with Oliver. I'm going to meet his family and we are going to tell them about our baby" Lenora said, apologetically.

"Ah well, we can get together for a day when you go. Remember, he is one of my next-door neighbors" Marcus said, looking at her.

"I'd like that"

**A/N: Okay so I hated to stop it here but I really wanted to get it out before Thursday. Plus, I wanted to get the Thanksgiving chapter out of the way. Thereby, introducing my creation of; the Extended Wood family. Expect a long chapter full of shenanigans!!**


	12. Meeting the Wood Family

Chapter 12-Meeting the Wood Family

**November**

Lenora sat by Oliver nervously as the train pulled to a stop. She would be meeting his family today and hope for the best. "Love, they won't hate you stop looking so nervous" Oliver said, taking her hand and leading her off the train.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I just don't know what to do if they don't like me" Lenora muttered.

"I owled my parents and they sent back a letter saying that they were anxious to meet you and couldn't wait" Oliver explained as they looked for Oliver's family. "There they are! Mum! Dad!" Oliver yelled, to a couple searching the crowd.

A woman with honey blonde hair smiled warmly as Oliver and Lenora made their way through the crowd. She was a small woman with the same chocolate brown eyes as Oliver, hidden behind attractive silver wire-rimmed glasses. The tall man next to her was unmistakably Oliver's father. He and Oliver looked very much alike except for his friendly grey eyes and slightly longer brown hair. Oliver had also inherited his father's smile.

"Mum, Dad, this is Lenora Black. The love of my life" Oliver said, introducing her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wood" Lenora said, bowing a little and blushing shyly.

"Oh don't be silly dear girl, call me Gale. Mr. Wood is my father" Oliver's father laughed. They even had the same laugh.

"You may call me Olivia. Oh Oliver you did her no justice, she's so beautiful. Isn't she Gale?" Oliver's mother said in a less thick Scottish accent, smiling again.

"Yes, very beautiful indeed. Come, we have to find Sandra and Leon. They've probably already found their kids" Gale said, as they walked on. Lenora couldn't help but already really like Gale and Olivia Wood. They were warm and lovingly friendly. She'd been stupid to think that they would hate her, simply because she was a Black. Besides, didn't they go to school with her family?

"I told you" Oliver whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh be quiet, we've still got that other thing to tell them" Lenora whispered as they made their way to another small family.

"Sandra! We found them!" Gale said, hugging a very short women. Who could only be his sister. They had the same brown hair and grey eyes. Beside her, stood a tall and slight man with auburn hair and clear green eyes.

"We found our Abby too, right Caleb?" she said, in the same Scottish accent as Gale's.

"Yes our little angel fresh from her first two months at Hogwarts" he said, in a smooth English accent. Holding his hand was Oliver's cousin Abigail. She looked just like her mother in every way, tiny, brown hair, but, her eyes were clear green like her father's.

"Oi! Found you lot finally!" called, another Scottish male voice. This Lenora assumed was Gale's younger brother Leon Wood. He was the only black haired one of the elder Wood children. His eyes were like dark emeralds. He was pulling his wife by her hand. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She unlike the other women was almost as tall as her husband. Their son Shaun was tall for his age and had strange hazel eyes with a green ring around the pupils. His hair, unlike his parents was a rather nice rich brown.

"Everyone, this is Lenora Black, my girlfriend. Lenora this is my Aunt Sandra, My Uncle Caleb, and their daughter Abby. This is my Uncle Leon and my Aunt Shauna, and their son Shaun. My older brother will be apparating at home from Scotland, you'll meet him tonight" Oliver said, introducing everyone. Smiles, hugs, and handshakes were exchanged before the families separated and they were finally at Oliver's home.

The Woods lived in a beautiful and simple Tudor-style manor. It was nowhere near as big as Malfoy manor but, it was far more warm and inviting. The house was decorated in an earthy colors scheme and the furniture was soft and somewhat mismatched. All in all, it was perfect. "So, what do you think?" Oliver said, hugging her from behind.

"Oh Oliver, it's so perfect" Lenora whispered.

Olivia smiled to Gale as he wrapped his arms around her. Their youngest son had found love, with a beautiful and kind girl. They were happy now. Both of their sons had found someone. A loud popping sound signaled that Oliver's older brother was home. "Clive!" Olivia yelled, running to the tall blonde male, standing in the middle of the living room. Clive Wood looked like an older version of Oliver except that he had his mother's honey-blonde hair and his father's grey eyes. His hair just flopped to his ears, unlike Oliver's and he was taller. Behind him was a very short and slightly plump woman. She looked more like a child than a woman but, the curves of her body said otherwise. She was very pretty with her freckled heart-shaped face and rare topaz eyes. Her hair hung in night-black ringlets, swaying against her back.

"Hello mum. You remember Rosetta? My wife" Clive said, while Lenora and Oliver watched.

"Of course I remember Rosetta! How are you darling?" Olivia asked her.

"Great, we have something to tell you! Or do you want to tell them Clive?" she said, in a soft and lovely voice.

"I'll tell them sweetheart. Rosie's going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father! You'll be grandparents!" he said, happily. It was as if somebody punched Lenora in the throat.

"Oh honey! That's so great oh my goodness!! Finally! A grandchild!!" Olivia said, hugging them both, happily.

Oliver looked even happier, perhaps thinking that, since they had taken Clive's news so happily, they'd take his just as well. Except that he was fifteen and they had only been together for a few months whereas Clive was married and twenty five. He looked at Lenora and she frowned, shaking her head slightly. "How far along are you?" Gale asked, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Just about four months. It's going to be a girl! Clive and I haven't been able to agree on a name yet though" she said, in a soft French accent.

"We're going to have a granddaughter! Oh Gale, isn't that wonderful!" Olivia squealed happily.

"It's bloody brilliant! We're going to have a granddaughter!!" Gale said, clapping his son on the back.

"Oh Clive, aren't you going to say hello to your brother and his girlfriend?" Olivia asked, remembering that her youngest son and his gorgeous girlfriend were also with them.

"Didn't see you there mate! So, you finally got yourself a girlfriend? And what a beauty she is! Hello, I'm Clive and this is my wife Rosetta. So you are the girl Oli has been pining for since summer holidays? I must say that he did not do you justice. Nice to meet you" he said, hugging Lenora. Rosetta hugged her as well and smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too" Lenora said, shyly once more.

"Oli, why don't you show Lenora to the guest room and help her get settled in?" Olivia said, smiling at the teenage pair. "You're trunk has already been brought into the room" she added, as Oliver took Lenora's hand and led her up the stairs.

"I love your family Oliver. They are so lovely" Lenora said, as they reached a beautiful room, decorated in floral prints and soft bright colors.

"I told you Lenora, and tonight we tell them about our baby" Oliver said, smiling brightly.

"Oh I don't know about that Oliver. Just because they reacted happily to your brother's news doesn't mean they will to ours. We're not married and we're fifteen years old. Think about it Oliver" Lenora said, crossing her arms, tightly.

"Lenora, you do know that my parents had Clive when they were our age. Don't you?" Oliver said, rubbing the sides of her arms.

"But that doesn't mean they'll accept it" Lenora muttered, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Lenora, don't worry. If they don't it'll be fine because, I won't leave you" Oliver said, kissing her hair.

"Alright but, at least wait until after the holidays" Lenora said, her hands pushing softly against Oliver's chest.

"I'm not promising anything" Oliver said, chuckling.

"Not funny Oliver" Lenora said, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He held her close and kissed her again, before they head down the stairs for dinner. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Oliver smiled and kissed Lenora. A flash of light startled her but she sighed when she realized that Olivia had snapped a picture of him kissing her. "Oliver!" Lenora gasped, playfully pushing him softly.

"What? My mum loves taking pictures, especially when the person doesn't expect it. Natural poses and all that jazz" Oliver said, laughing warmly. If only her family was like that. But they in fact were not. They were cold and unloving people with too-high standards and unrealistic views about love and society. "Don't you mum?" Oliver asked his mother.

"Of course! You never know how long a family has together and I plan on documenting every get together, holiday, and occasion! I hope you'll be with us for all of those Lenora" Olivia said, making the teen couple blush.

"Mum!" Oliver said, blushing brighter. He took Lenora's hand once more as they headed into the dining room for dinner.

"Oh hush, I know you hope so too" she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's take our seats" Oliver said, pulling Lenora into the dining room. Oliver pulled a chair out for Lenora and she smiled as she sat down. Then, he took the seat next to her.

"Looks like Oli and Miss Lenora are already seated, come my Rose" Clive said, pulling out the seat for his young wife.

"Why thank you Cherie" Rosetta said, sitting in the seat he'd pulled out.

Lenora and Oliver smiled, both thinking of the day that they could be happily married. "So Lenora, tell us about yourself?" Clive said, as Olivia and Gale came in with bowls and plates filled with delicious smelling food.

"Oh um…I'm staying at my Aunt and Uncle's home for the year while my parents travel around America. I am in Slytherin House but, I don't share everyone else's ideals of bloodlines and muggles" Lenora said, shyly.

"Oh, in Slytherin. That must be interesting. Still, I am glad that you chose my brother. I was wondering when someone would get his head out of Quidditch" he said, smiling at Lenora. Oliver cleared his throat and blushed deeply.

"Oh Oliver don't be embarrassed, it's the truth. You are just like your father was when we went to Hogwarts" Olivia said, as she and Gale took their places at the table. Gale smiled and looked at his wife with the same adoration mirrored in Oliver's eyes whenever he looked at Lenora.

"Can we just eat now please?" Oliver asked, not wanting to be embarrassed by his family.

"Oh alright, help yourself to anything Lenora" Olivia said, as she passed the plates around. It was all a very loving affair. Everyone laughed talked and it was very warm and comfortable. After awhile, Lenora began to feel almost like family.

After dinner, Clive and Rosetta went up to Clive's old room to rest and Gale and Olivia were washing the dishes together. Lenora was amazed at how close and in love these couples were. She and Oliver walked in comfortable silence out in the Wood's large and beautiful garden. It was nice and peaceful, Lenora already felt at ease. Despite the fact that they were both going to be parents, very soon. "I love your family Oliver, everyone is o nice and they don't judge. They're perfect" Lenora said, as he took her hand and turned her to face him.

"You're perfect and our baby will be perfect. Lenora everything will work out perfectly, really it all will. Nothing can ever ruin this for us because, my family already loves you" Oliver said, pulling her into his arms.

"Alright Oliver. But remember, don't say a word" Lenora said, as she leaned her head against his muscular chest.

"I know I know, I'm just so happy you know. I mean it's not in the order I imagined but we're having a baby. Us, together" Oliver said, making Lenora cry. "What's wrong Lenora?" Oliver asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy, that's all" Lenora sniffed, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck and pulling him into a passionate and hungry kiss.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Lenora's waist and crushed her perfect body to his. His lips trailed down to her perfect neck as she ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "Wait, wait, wait…Lenora. We could get caught and you're pregnant" Oliver panted, cupping her face in his hands.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Oli. I'm just glad to be here with you" Lenora said, looking up into those chocolate brown eyes. She hoped their baby would have those eyes.

"Don't apologize, love. I want you too, but we can't risk it" Oliver said, standing up and offering Lenora his hand.

"Alright, I'll be careful" she said, taking his hand. When she got up, the two of them walked back to the house to go and get ready for bed.

**A/N: I know I promised a long chapter full of "shenanigans" but, I just couldn't think of what else to add. I know it's been forever since I updated but, I really do want to finish this fic, no matter how bad it ends. And by bad I mean how badly I will be writing it out. Here's hoping someone likes it. Four chapters left.**


End file.
